


The Physics of Love

by cannibalpasta



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I have no idea where this is going, I'm Sorry, I'm a horrible person, I've no idea what I'm doing, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki is Not Amused, Loki is a Good Bro, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Post-Avengers (2012), Rape/Non-con Elements, So basically, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is being abused, Tony-centric, Triggers, What Have I Done, and Loki finds out, but then Protective Avengers, by his bf, team is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalpasta/pseuds/cannibalpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is injured on a mission and has to stay in a hospital. There he finds something (someone?) he didn't believe he would ever find.</p><p>At the same, Loki is trying to escape from his cell in Asgard.</p><p>Eventual frostiron.</p><p>EDIT: no actual rape/non-con, but attempted rape. Rated M for swearing, physical and verbal abuse and the attempted rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wounded Wings, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first fic ever, I'm so excited, hope you like it! Please comment, so that I know what to work on.
> 
> NOT beta read, all typos are mine. English isn't my native.

Great. Just great.

********

What do you think? Would it be hard to breathe, when you're wrapped under a metal skin, which is _by the way_ crushing three of your ribs, while the whole suit is powerless because of that _freaking_ EMP bomb? Well, what about adding a _fucking_ massive panic attack, thanks to the claustrophobically cramped space in the suit AND a fair dozen of Doom bots looming closer to you, as you can hear? Tony curses under his breath while struggling to get one. It's really fucking hard and _painful_ to draw air into his lungs, but if he stops, he'll probably die. Not that he would've survived the Doom bots either, whenever they'd have managed to find him from under the collapsed walls, but whatever.

********

Sharp pain in his left wrist.

********

Fucking Jesus Christ, the amount of great is just growing like non-stop. He discovered a new broken bone, and that'll surely help him to calm the fuck down and have some fucking oxygen. Fuck. Fucking Steve, where is everyone? Oh God, he can't breathe. Tony feels his consciousness sway, but forces himself to stay awake. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.

********

Tony hears someone's footsteps near the pile of wreck above him. Some weight is lifted from atop of him, but still he can't move. The suit is too heavy and his limbs are too weak. And there is still a generous amount of concrete and metal above him. He'll most likely just die on this very spot. Fuck.

********

He feels someone tugging his arm. He groans but let's himself be dragged away from the pile. It's not like he could've offered much of a resistance anyway. So _tired_.

********

"Tony! Tony, come on!" Steve calls him. Tony feels him fumbling with the suit's manual release switches. Steve's always so bad at this. Luckily, soon after Clint comes to help, and Tony is stripped from his armor, blacking out now and then.

********

"Well 'ello, Cap, Katniss" he groggily slurs when the face plate is removed.

********

"Shut up." Well, _rude_. "Can you move your toes?" Clint asks. Tony ponders with that for a while.

********

"Yea." he finally croaks. Steve lets out a breath. Clint is murmuring something into his comm.

********

"Where does it hurt?" Steve inquires whilst hoisting Tony into his arms. His brow is furrowed and he looks concerned.

********

Tony answers with a small cry when Steve brushes at his side. "There." After one worried look, Steve stands up with Tony in his arms, and Tony falls into unconsciousness.

********


	2. Wounded Wings, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Loki's turn to have the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be back to Tony again. That one will be a longer one!

Loki was sitting in his cell. It was so _dull_.

The cell was designed to bind his magic and to keep him restrained. To keep the cell "domestic", it had a small table, a bed and a few chairs. His mother, Frigga, had also provided him with some books, but Loki wasn't interested in them. He had read all the books in the whole castle in his youth. More than twice the intriguing ones. Fortunately, Loki knew other things to keep himself busy. He had cast a spell to aid him in his escape, but it would take time for it to be fully usable. So now it was just lying down or sitting up and making the magic flow through his body. Making it more vibrant and pliant, in order to renew the spell. 

So, in other words, _dull_.

It would take approximately one or two months to make the spell strong enough to be able to break free. _Oh, Seven Hells._ How could anyone just dwell in this tawdry _sty_ for that long? Not to mention, for the rest of one's life? Well, he was certain that he couldn't.

With that settled, all there was left for him to endure, were the tedious visits of his family and the dreadful moments of boredom. Only when it came to the conversations about magic between his mother and him, did he, even only by a fraction, forget the horrible dullness smothering his mind.

But he was patient. He had always been. He could wait a bit more.

So to stay occupied, Loki concentrated in his magic. While doing so, he could also look back in the past days, months, years, decades and so on. Trying to find something interesting, he kept rewinding to the moment he had met the mortal. The _annoying_ , short brunette. Maybe it was because he seemed to be the most intelligent one of the Midgard's so called "Avengers". Or maybe, because the man was so _annoying_.

Loki was getting angry.

Maybe he should pay the mortal a visit once he's gained his freedom back.


	3. Healing Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up in the hospital and meets someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry, took longer than I expected because I had exams last week, but here it is finally ;) Tell me your thoughts, leave kudos and point out the typos! (pretty please!)

_Ouch._

Tony's blank, sweet, drug induced sleep was interrupted by the agony in his body. _Fuck._ Wow, there's been a lot of inner cursing going on lately. Well, for a reason obviously, duh. Should probably cut down on it. But why wasn't someone doing their freaking job and keeping him nice and comfy? And possibly unconscious? No, he couldn't stay unoccupied any longer. Tony tried to roll over.

_Fucking Jesus Christ son of a Bitch._

Huh, so much for that. Tony groaned.

"Ah, you're awake." Who's that? "No, no, no, Mr. Stark. Please stay put." Gentle hands pushing him back. The man's touch doesn't hurt at all.

Tony slowly opens his eyes. It's a plain, bright hospital room. Next to his bed, there sat a white coated man with a thin tablet (StarkTech) in his hand. His hair was warm light brown and there was a pair of blue eyes staring into Tony's brown ones. And man wasn't he _hot_. Like really. That level of hot that could make Channing Tatum (no offence) look like a teletubby. _Dear Lord, what are they giving me?_ The guy seemed to notice Tony's stare.

"I'm Dr. Jim Lane. You can call me either Dr. Lane or Jim, which ever you prefer." Jim fiddled with his tablet and continued, "You have three cracked ribs on your left side, your left wrist is fractured and you had a minor concussion. Also accompanied with heavy bruising and smaller cuts of course. We are giving you painkillers, such as paracetamol and codeine phosphate, and also some narcotics to help you sleep. How are you feeling, Mr. Stark? How much do you remember?"

"It's Tony, Jim." How come he felt somewhat awkward? "And I'm feeling ok. Where are the others?" He ignored the latter question, he could remember just fine. But the team couldn't be too far. They were clearly at SHIELD's base, and usually when one of them got hurt in a battle, others would be by their bed when they woke up.

"They are in the waiting room just across the hallway. You seem to remember then? Now stay put, I'll check you up and then we can have your team over." Jim did just that, carefully inspecting Tony's injuries, then checked his pupils and pulse and then asked questions like "How many pictures are on the wall?" _Three._ "What is your second name?" _Edward._ and "What colour are my shoes?" _Brown._ After each question Jim nodded thoughtfully and tapped something on his tablet. "Okay, I think we're done here. We'll see soon Tony, I'll get your team here on my way." Jim smiled and stood up. What a nice smile. Tony kind of didn't want him to leave. It was always nice to have someone hot to look at. Though he didn't mean that the Avengers weren't hot. Fuck, if someone was hot, it was the Avengers. But Jim wasn't that bad either.

"Tony!" Steve called whilst entering the hospital room. The other Avengers echoed his name one after another. "Are you all right?"

Bruce had grabbed Tony's uninjured wrist and was now checking his pulse. "Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary." he answered with a sincere smile. It was nice to have a few people to look after you.

"You sure? You didn't look that elegant back there." Oh, Clint. Always so tactful. He still couldn't help but smile a bit more and roll his eyes.

"Yes I am, birdbrain." he said bluntly. Thor boomed about his shield-brother's well-being and Natasha filled him in on recent events. Apparently other's had taken out what was left of the bots and then obediently waited the whole night and the morning (it was afternoon now) at the hospital (SHIELD hospital or whatever they call it). They said Tony could get back to the Tower the day after tomorrow if everything went as expected. Tony groaned at that. But he stopped whining immediately when Steve offered him a cup of coffee and Bruce gave him a tablet. At least he had something to do. And it wasn't that bad to spend some time with his team also.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the evening the rest of the team got busy, when Fury had arranged all sorts of things for them. _"No slacking off."_   Tony was allowed to stand down, because of his injuries. Thor had gone off to Asgard (some prince duty), Steve was helping out with cleaning the wreckage from the streets, Bruce had been assigned to work with SHIELD's technology department to inspect the bots and Natasha was doing what she usually did on duty. Clint had sprained his wrist, so he had the debriefing. Poor guy.

But God Tony was bored. He had finished some of his projects with the tablet, but he was aching for more. Luckily, Jim visited him all the time. Like _all_ the time. And when Tony had commented on that, the guy had just shrugged and said "I feel sad for you sitting here all buy yourself. And I'm not actually busy." But he liked spending time with Jim. He was funny, charming and sweet. And he was also eye-candy.

So, when they ( _finally_ ) released Tony, he asked for Jim's number. Seemingly, Jim had been having the same thoughts, since he had it already written down on a piece of paper. So, when they departed, Tony flashed a knowing smirk at Jim who returned it with an amused wink.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They met with Jim regularly afterwards. Tony was happy, he hadn't felt this good after Pepper. They did the normal stuff: ate out, visited parks and museums, spent time at Jim's or in the Tower. It was weird to move so slowly, but Tony was enjoying it anyway. It was nice to have a normally evolving relationship once in a while.

So when Jim kissed him during their movie night at Jim's, it took Tony completely off-guard. But _dear Lord_ , Jim knew how to use his tongue. Tony found himself moaning into the kiss like a teenager. Fortunately, Jim just pulled him closer. Tony also decided to go for it and grabbed Jim's neck. They were like that for a while, Jim caressing Tony's back and Tony holding on to Jim. And for a while everything was perfect.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jim was angry. _Really_ angry. He had had a bad day at work (no wonder if you work with Fury), and he really wasn't up to Tony right now. Apparently he had also had a fit with his buddy. So Tony did what he himself would do to cheer up; he offered Jim a drink. It was expensive scotch which Tony had given Jim some time ago. Jim looked grim but took the tumbler. Only to throw it against the nearest wall. Ok, Jim was  _really pissed off._

"Is alcohol your only solution to solving problems, Tony?" he staggered to his feet and took a step towards Tony. He could smell the alcohol reeking from the man. Oh, so he _had_ had a drink already tonight, huh. "I'm not a drunkard like you." Yeah, sure you're not. But still, ouch. Tony had settled down a lot since the Avengers initiative and Jim. But it would probably be the best to get Jim in bed. But when he opened his mouth to retort, Jim was already towering over him. Tony felt himself shrink even more under the taller man's gaze.

"Um, Jim, I think you should get some sleep. Now." he took Jim's hand and tried to drag him to the bedroom. "C'mon baby, let's get to bed. You'll be yourself again in the morning." At that Jim's attention snapped from the top of Tony head into his face. He looked furious.

"Who are you to tell me about myself?!" _  
_

"Jim, I'm your boyfriend, I think I know a thing or-" Tony's sentence was ended by a vicious slap in his face. _God,_ that stung. Tony couldn't even take in the whole situation before he found his mouth already functioning, "What the  _fu-_ " Another, now just with a fist instead. Tony's knees buckled and he fell to the floor on his ass, holding his cheek. _  
_

"You don't know me! And I've told you _countless_ times that I  _don't like swearing,_ _Tony!_ " Jim screamed, face tinting red. Tony felt himself starting to shake. This wasn't Jim. Tony stumbled to his feet and ran towards the bathroom. He heard Jim following him. Tony slammed the door shut and locked it. Jim was yelling at Tony just outside the door. Tony had no idea what to do. He felt bile rise up his throat, but didn't let himself throw up. He also tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes and the uncontrollable trembling all over his body.  _Why can't I have ONE freaking normal relationship?_ He blinked back the tears. Jim wasn't like this. It must be because of the alcohol and the stress. And Tony was also well aware of his own habit at pissing people off. It wasn't like he didn't  _deserve_ one slap now and then. Jim was  _kind_ and  _warm_ and  _caring._ He put up with all of Tony's quirks and never complained. The team liked him. Everything was _perfect._ Just when he heard Jim pleading him behind the closed door, Tony couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I hate myself for this ;n; and no offence Channing!


	4. Broken Wings

It was movie night, and the Avengers were all gathered in the tower's living room, sprawled on top of couches, cushions and each other. Jim and Jane were also invited, and they were positioned near their spouses. Tony sighed in content. It was so comfortable to just lie down, slouched on top if Jim's large chest, under his arm.

The accident at Jim's house had only happened a few days ago, but the bruise on his cheek was already mostly healed. He had told the team that he had had a little accident down in his workshop. They had eyed him suspiciously, but fortunately let it pass. Afterwards Jim had apologized, and Tony forgave him easily. How could he have ignored the remorse in his lover's blue eyes and the sweet promises pouring from his silky lips? And in the end, it wasn't Jim's fault. It was Tony's. He had heard enough times already how he always screwed up everything: he was't going to ruin this relationship with his selfish and self-centered behaviour. No, Jim didn't deserve that. No one did.

But now everything was back to perfect. Tony had stayed over the night and Jim had made some pancakes. The next day Jim had stayed in the Tower. And today they had spent the whole day together. Tony felt like a teenager sometimes.

After the movie, all of them decided to call it a day, and soon, after a couple of catcalls and scorning from Clint, Tony and Jim also went to Tony's bedroom. There Jim offered to massage Tony's shoulders. Tony of course agreed. _Hell yes!_ Soon Jim's wonderful kneads turned into a pair of lips sucking bruises in Tony's neck, and Tony groaned while leaning into the touch. In no time, he found himself moaning when Jim caressed him allover still kissing under his ear. The last lucid thought in his mind was that how lucky he was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim hit him again. He had gotten angry when Tony had had a couple of drinks too much in SI's charity event. He wasn't even drunk! Tony that is. In the back of his mind, Tony hoped that Jim was.

* * *

 

 

 

Jim took him to feed ducks. Who would have thought, that an egoistic, alcoholic, playboy, billionaire Tony Stark, would have enjoyed feeding ducks that much? Maybe it was because of Jim. He told Jim about his thoughts and was rewarded by a light peck on his lips. "Maybe I'm your angel of light." Tony smiled at that and Jim kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Jim hit him, he only hit in places where it didn't leave permanent damage or show. He was a doctor after all. Tony's abdomen was bruised and his legs were shaky. Yesterday Jim had been really angry, he had yelled and throwed things and beat Tony. Tony was glad that the rooms in the Tower were soundproof. They had now been dating for about three months, and Tony had somewhat learned to avoid the landmines to make Jim explode. Only problem was that they were increasing nonstop. But Jim was still Jim. He still laughed at Tony's jokes, kissed amazingly and made pancakes. The team also enjoyed Jim's company all the same. The only thing that was different was that Tony occasionally had a sore back or bruised ribs or abdomen. He was willing to pay that price. It wasn't like he hadn't had bruises before Jim, he was Iron Man. He could handle the consequences for his own actions. He was an adult.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki was lying on his bed, eyes closed. The magic flowing in his veins, the magic thickening the air and making him feel heavy, was now strong enough for him to break free. Loki considered his options.  _First explosion and then fleeing? And should I kill the self-satisfied wretch of a guard on my way out?_ Loki released the magic he had been holding back. The whole cell was filled with green flames. One of the magic walls flickered and then grumbled down. Loki took off and teleported as far as he could. He was finally out. _  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Next chapter will start the Loki/Tony part ;) and again, please point out the typos, comment and leave kudos!


	5. Searching New Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Loki's escape, he manages to arrive to Earth. Tony is struggling to maintain his collected façade, and Loki finds studying the mortal amusing. Until he doesn't.
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains attempted rape/non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for all the support, hopefully this little fic will entertain in the future also! (*w*) While writing, I listened to Sam Smith's "Make It To Me": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULPDq02zavs

Loki took three days to gather his powers. That wasn't much compared to the months spent in that tawdry cell.

Also, Loki had had time to think about his next step. He had considered between different alternatives, and had finally settled with Midgard (after Alfheim it was the most obvious place to hide, therefore one of Loki's favoured options. Furthermore, he could easily blend in unnoticed, for there is barely any magicians, let alone magic, on Midgard. And he _had_ planned on visiting one particular mortal).

So Loki sighed in approval and leaned against the cave's wall. In his weakened state, he hadn't gotten that far from where he had been held. The fells in the middle of the waters surrounding Adgard were the furthest he could shift to. Loki would have preferred a more secure temporary hide-out, but for now the fells would suffice. And it wasn't like Loki was completely defenseless. Not in the slightest. The first thing he had done after arriving, was casting a spell to hide himself. It was a weak one, but Loki's weak spell was above average for many other sorcerers, so Loki didn't feel too anxious. And it wouldn't be for long. In no time, he would already be able to seek the paths between the realms and travel to Midgard. Or to Earth, as they say, 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do'. Loki chuckled and begun drifting off with schemes to accomplish once arriving in Midgard on his mind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim's slow heartbeat matched his relaxed breathing. Tony was lying half on top of his boyfriend, ear to his chest. The frequent _thump_ s of Jim's heart were soothing, but Tony still couldn't sleep. He had always had trouble sleeping and after Afghanistan nightmares became more of a every night thing than an once in a while occasion. Pepper's presence had helped, as it always helped when he didn't sleep alone. When Tony and the other Avengers moved in to the Tower, the knowledge that someone was near helped also a bit. But Jim had made the nightmares disappear again, in a way only Pepper once had. So why was it, that now they had come back? Tony shuddered (but only slightly, so that he wouldn't wake Jim) when he remembered the dream in which Jim had been in that cave, pushing him into the icy water and laughing like a maniac. That night Tony had woken trembling and feeling like throwing up. Luckily, he hadn't. Jim wouldn't have liked to wake up to someone throwing up.

Great, now there was no way he could fall asleep. Still, Tony closed his eyes and concentrated on Jim's heartbeat.

No way.

Tony opened his eyes again and sighed. The team had been happy that Tony finally slept at least 8 hours a day, but they didn't seem to have noticed the bags forming under his eyes. He went to bed, lied there for a few hours, had a nightmare if he had enough sleep deprivation to actually fall asleep, woke up, waited for Jim to wake up for another few hours and then went to work. Stupid brain should shut up and let him sleep for once.

Jim was also worried. He had asked Tony if he was alright when he hadn't slept for 45 hours straight. Jim had told him he looked like a zombie. Tony had laughed (everything seemed funny with that much sleep debt) and said that he hadn't had enough sleep last night and that's all. So then Jim made Tony get to bed an hour earlier than usually. Which didn't actually help but Tony was grateful anyway. It was nice when Jim took care of him like that.

Tony stared at the digital clock on the nightstand next to his boyfriend's head. _6:29_. JARVIS would wake them in a minute, and Jim would go to work to the hospital and Tony down to his workshop. Or to a meeting. Today he had only one meeting with someone or something related to the SI, and after that Fury wanted to debrief him about the new software designs for SHIELD. Otherwise he had planned on upgrading Clint's arrowheads (he had noticed a small glitch) and fixing the toaster (Thor had once again broken the damn thing).

" _Good morning, sir, Dr. Lane. The clock is exactly 6:30, the weather is cloudy but warm and Dr. Banner has woken and is currently preparing breakfast. Mr. Hogan will be arriving in an hour and a half to pick you up for the board meeting, sir._ " JARVIS announced. Jim had stirred and was now rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin' Tony." he greeted sleepily and kissed the top of Tony's head. "Morning Jim." he answered and smiled at his lover. Jim smiled back and got up. He gathered some clothes and went to shower. Tony took his tablet and started fiddling with the arrowhead blueprints. When Jim got from the shower they went downstairs together and ate the waffles Bruce had made. After that Jim gave Tony a quick peck on the lips and took off for work.

"He's such a nice guy. You're so lucky to have him looking after you, Tony." Bruce said with warmth in his voice. It made Tony's gut twist. The bruises from Jim's latest temper tantrum, scattered on his back and shoulders still ached. They had had a fight a few nights ago at the Tower (Tony had never been so grateful for the soundproof walls) when they had gotten back from a flashy dinner party that Tony and his date had been invited.

 

_"Come on Tony. I saw the way you were ogling at that lady." Jim said and threw his cravat on the chair._

_"I wasn't 'ogling' at her Jim." Tony told him. It would do no good to start an argument but it would be worse if he didn't deny it. And he had_ not  _'ogled'  at her. Jim sighed._

 _"Tony, I know you can't control yourself, but it's_  embarrassing _, you know? I'm your boyfriend, it's not nice when you check other people out right in front of me. Nor is it when you flirt with them!"_

_"It's just the way I talk! It's not meant to be flirting!" Tony hadn't done that either, but it was no use now. Well, what goes around comes around. Shouldn't have been the playboy._

_"Oh, so you just talk like that. Do you really enjoy humiliating me that much, Tony?"_ Oh noooo. _Ho_ _w could he always screw everything up? Jim shouldn't be feeling down because of him._

_"Honey, no I don't. Look, I'm sorry. You know you're the only one for me right? I'll do better next time, I promise."  that seemed to snap the switch in the back of Jim's mind._

_"That what you always say! I'm not something you can just throw away when it doesn't fit you schedule!" Jim screamed. Tony felt the blood draining from his face._

_"That's not-" Jim grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the floor. Hard._

_"Don't lie to me Tony!" Jim kicked Tony's hand away when he tried to stand. Then he started yelling accusations and at the same kicked and hit Tony, who was currently curled up in a ball trying to protect his head. He couldn't make out much of the scolding (apart from the occasional 'whore's, 'be happy that you have me to teach you how to behave like an adult's or 'it's all your fault's) being too concentrated on the beating._

_Afterwards Jim hugged him, apologized, and gave him some painkillers. Then he _told him why he did it, how it was for Tony's well-being and how he wished that Tony would for once listen to him so he wouldn't have to go overboard. His voice was sad but warm, and he kept_ caressing Tony's side until the tremors stopped._

 

Tony felt his hands starting to shake at the memory, so he just hummed in agreement (because it was true, right?), smiled at Bruce and went back to his floor to get ready for the board meeting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The path was clear before him. Loki didn't hesitate before stepping inside. He saw glimpses of other realms, colours and voices when he ran through the path. It didn't take longer than a blink of an eye until he was standing on top of the mortal's tower. He summoned magic over himself to appear invisible and gracefully stepped down from the roof and descended on the balcony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony glanced outside. The balcony looked tempting but he didn't want to get up. He was too tired from the lack of sleep. Also, Jim was coming over today, so he was waiting for him. He had already finished the projects for this day, and tried to relax a little on the living room's sofa.

 _"Sir, Dr. Lane is on his way to upstairs."_ JARVIS told him. He didn't sound too happy about it. JARVIS didn't like Jim that much and had nagged almost constantly about him before Tony had made the AI stop.

"OK, thanks J." Tony turned his head towards the elevator in anticipation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki stepped towards the enormous window. He saw the mortal sitting on a piece of furniture, head turned towards the entrance. Loki watched for a while. He could see from the way the man was sitting that his back and shoulders were hurting.  _Maybe Midgard had needed it's tiny group of lost creatures._  Ah. The metallic doorway slid open and a tall man with light features stepped in.  _I've never seen him before._ Oh, Stark's lover? The taller man had grabbed the other in a deep kiss. He didn't seem to care about the way the mortal bent his spine to lessen the pressure that seemed to cause pain in his back.  _So not lovers? Or does he just not care for his lover? Or maybe the man is simply an idiot and truly does not realize. But why isn't Stark speaking up?_  Stark was tensed all over and his back's muscles twitched against the pain and something else that Loki couldn't fathom.  _Fear? Anxiousness? But that's Stark._ Loki huffed in disbelief. Maybe the mortal wasn't as interesting as he had thought.

 _Wait._  Perhaps the pain in his back had a different origin. Loki felt his hands curl into fists but he kept staring at the two mortals before him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Jim let go of him, Tony took a small step backwards. His back was hurting like a bitch, but he didn't want to make Jim feel more guilty about it by his whining. 

"Shall we get upstairs?" Jim asked and gestured at his bag.

Tony smiled "Sure." he glanced for the final time towards the window (he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching them) and followed Jim upstairs. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The mortals seemed to be moving up the stairs, so Loki teleported to the other side of the glass, and paced silently after the two men. When he arrived, the tall man had pinned Stark against the wall in a hungry kiss. The shorter mortal's back seemed to be hurting pretty badly by this point, but he was still clearly enjoying himself. When the mortals relocated themselves on the bed, Loki took seat on the chair next to the large bed. The pained lines on Stark's face had somewhat smoothed out now that the soft bed had replaced the hard wall.

"Ah!" Stark moaned when the man cupped his groin. Somehow, Loki couldn't take his eyes off from Stark or close his ears from the moans the mortal emitted. The other man was smirking and began to strip Stark from his shirt. That's when Loki saw his back. Definitely not from a battle. The mortals back and shoulders were covered in either shoe or fist shaped bruises. Loki also saw older bruises still healing all around Stark's chest, upper arms and abdomen. The other man kissed one of the bruises and looked at Stark apologetically. Stark just looked back blankly, face not betraying any emotion. Then he just took the man's face in his hands and kissed him. Clearly in forgiveness. Loki breathed through his nose heavily.  _That wimp isn't Stark._ Still, he couldn't help but feel his anger direct towards the man currently removing his own shirt. It was his fault.

Loki sucked in a large breath and took a better position on the chair. This might turn into something interesting.

After the events in the bedroom (which Loki had stemmed by making Stark's partner go momentarily impotent) Loki spent the rest of the day following the pair all around the residence, occasionally doing little pranks to the mortal whose name he had discovered to be 'Jim'. It was actually very refreshing to watch the man burn his fingers, stumble on a corner of some furniture or lose some of his belongings.

And Stark seemed to have some of his dignity left. When the other man wasn't near him, he snarked at his other mortal comrades (though it was mild and the tenseness didn't leave Stark's shoulders. And no one seemed to realize that there was something wrong, which actually irritated Loki enough to make him do tricks for them too, although not as much as the tall mortal received (with the exception of Thor, who got almost the same proportion)) and his smiles became more genuine and less forced.

Loki heard a low thump. It was the book he had set to fall from the shelf when someone would pass it. It had been the frustrating, tall mortal, 'Jim'. He requested Stark to accompany him upstairs after replacing the book. Loki let them go before him, as he was now occupied with keeping watch on Thor whom was currently falling into Loki's trap.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jim stomped upstairs with Tony close behind. He closed the door after him and turned to face Jim.

Jim was breathing hard and his cheeks were flushed red.

"What is this, Tony?" he asked smiling wryly. "Is this your way of having fun? Do you think I wouldn't get it why my things keep missing and these little "accidents" keep happening? Do you think I don't SEE you glancing everywhere all the time, as if you don't KNOW?" Tony didn't understand. Was Jim accusing  _him_  for what's been happening? The only reason he looked over his shoulder every now and then was because he felt eyes on him. He was just opening his mouth to counter when Jim continued. "Just because of the little  _incident_ that happened before, you think you've got the upper hand now?"  _Oh, he means when he couldn't get it up-_ "That you can MOCK me and behave like an arrogant, cheap WHORE you are?!" Jim was screaming now with all he's got and was slowly approaching Tony. "I'll show you who's got the upper hand" Jim grabbed Tony by his shoulder and threw him on the bed.

"Jim, what're you-" he was cut off by his own gasp when Jim hit his ribs and pulled his shirt off. _No._ "Jim, _no_! No, n-" Jim didn't listen and was now tugging at Tony's jeans. Tony tried to get Jim's hands off, but Jim batted his hands off and held them above Tony's head. Tony felt tears stinging in his eyes when Jim yanked his boxers lower but didn't stop kicking the guy. He could feel his breath starting to quicken and saw his vision tunneling. Tony kicked again desperately. Just when Jim was about to hit him again, Tony heard a familiar voice saying "If you do not wish for me to put end to your miserable life, I suggest you let go of him _right now_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, I want to hear what you think I got wrong and of course what do you think I managed to do good. And sorry for the cliff hanger ;)


	6. Repairing the Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony have some disagreements and new arrangements.
> 
> Also, Steve's POV! And I'm sorry how I made Clint seem like a jerk, he isn't one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I've been such a SLOB. But again, exams are done and it's almost summer holidays! Hopefully I will then update more often. AND I may (sooner or later...) publish another fic, so if you're interested, please check it out once I manage to get it done! Also thank you, wonderful people, for all the kudos and comments and etc!

Thor was currently on his stomach on the floor. He was reaching for a small device which resided under the poor excuse of a couch, and was looking incredibly preposterous, so Loki resumed with keeping the device away from Thor's hand. Soon it nevertheless became boring, and Loki let Thor have the device. With a self-satisfied grin on his face, he pointed at a flat object on the wall with it, and it flickered to life at once. There were tiny humans in it, the angle constantly changing as was the colour of the light.

 _Interesting._ Loki would have started to examinate the flat, wide item on the wall. ( _Does it contain some form of magic? How does it work? How does that oaf know how to operate it?_ ) but Thor was just then intending to sit down on the pin he had placed on the couch. Thor let out a very loud yelp of pain and Loki fled the room snickering silently. It was time to see what Stark was doing.

Loki's smirk slipped off his face at once as he phased through the door separating the stairs and Stark's residential floor. He heard a pained gasp from the sleeping chamber and without a thought teleported the small distance. He saw 'Jim' on top of Stark, Stark who was on verge on  _weeping_ , and how the larger man was wrenching Stark's clothes off of him. Something just snapped and Loki broke the spell of invisibility and said,

"If you do not wish for me to put end to your miserable life, I suggest you let go of him  _right now_."

 

* * *

 

Tony choked and blinked.

Loki.

In his bedroom.

Saving his ass.

What the fuck was happening? Jim on top of him had frozen, gaze locked on Loki and the hard-on that was pressed against Tony's thigh was slowly dying away. Tony sagged a little in relief and tried to stop the trembling. First of all, he shouldn't even be trembling. It wasn't like Tony was a blushing virgin or he and Jim hadn't had sex before. It wasn't such a big deal. Also, he had bigger things to worry about. For instance, the ominous Norse god in his bedroom.  _In his bedroom for Christ's sake, what is th_ \- and wait. The ominous Norse god had just stopped Jim from... What exactly? Having sex with Tony? Man, this is getting twisted. Tony wasn't sure if it was fortunate or unfortunate when JARVIS interrupted his thoughts.

" _Sir, shall I inform the other Avengers about the current situation?_ " Tony considered. If he now called in the Avengers, they would see the fist prints on his chest, the panicked look on his face (Tony wasn't sure if he could pull up one of his masks right now) and of course Jim in the middle of his temper tantrum. And Tony was fairly sure that Loki would make sure no one misunderstood. ( _What is that fucker going to accomplish with this?_ )

"Nah, we're cool." he answered.

" _As you say, Sir_." JARVIS replied, but was cut off by Jim's flustered protest.

" _Tonywhatareyoutdoing?!_ Isn't that the crazy guy you told me _destroyed_ half of NYC?" Jim grabbed Tony's shoulder painfully. "If you don't want to get us _both killed yo_ -" now it was Jim's turn to be cut off as Loki slammed him against the wall and made his throat close up under the pressure of his hand. JARVIS made a small, appreciative humming noise and that made Tony almost find the whole situation funny. Except he didn't, because it was his boyfriend being choked and glared to death at the very moment.

" _Shut your petty_ _mouth, you_ _filthy_ _mortal._ " Loki growled at Jim, who was starting to turn red from the lack of oxygen. "Did I not make myself clear?" he then continued with a slightly calmer tone. "I  _will not_ hesitate to kill you,  _Jim._ " Loki said Jim's name with such poison that Tony wondered how Jim hadn't still pissed his pants. But he had started turning white, or grey if you want to be specific. Tony crawled backwards on the bed and grabbed a gauntlet from the drawer of his nightstand ( _no_ , he wasn't paranoid, just well-prepared) and shot with a repulsor beam at Loki. Loki grunted and collided with the wall on his left. The wall grumbled a bit and Tony saw Jim slide down to the floor and heard both men cough. Loki soon halted coughing.

"You  _idiotic mortal_!" Loki screamed amidst of dust and smoke. "What do you thi-"

"What do  _you_ think you're doing? Just FYI, you're NOT gonna get _anything_ out of this! I don't know what the _fuck_ you think you will gain or what you're planning on, but it's not gonna work!" Loki just stared at him with a baffled expression, so Tony continued, "So if you don't want me to get the Avengers, thus get your _ass back to Asgard_ , where it, by the way,  _should_ be at this very moment, you shut up and leave, preferably back to Asgard to rot in a cell!" after he had finished his sentence, he was panting for breath and his sudden burst of confidence was gone. Loki was still sitting on the floor, glaring holes at Tony.

"I am not leaving anywhere, Stark. When did you become such a sniveling _coward_?" Loki bit out while he got up and took a few steps towards Tony. "What is this? Why are you letting that scum subjugate you?" Tony didn't understand. Loki sounded angry and even a bit desperate, but what for?  _For_ Tony? When Loki stopped he was barely an arm-width away. He took a hold of Tony's shoulders (much more gently than Jim had before, Tony noted) "Why?" he whispered, anger and...sorrow? oozing from his voice and from his green ( _W_ _ow_ ) eyes.

Tony didn't know what to do. He was frozen on his feet and just kept staring at the green eyes before him. The spell was broken when Jim suddenly howled and threw himself at Loki. He didn't as much as sway, though he did snarl and tried to kick Jim away. Tony shook his head and looked back into the god's eyes.

"So you're not leaving, huh? I think I rather clearly stated what'll happen if-"

"Stop it, Stark. We both know you won't call for your brothers-in-arms." Loki interrupted and lowered his eyes meaningfully towards Tony's bruised abdomen. "And also, you will not expel me, for if you do, I will make sure to let your comrades know about the true nature of this _affair_ of yours." Loki was glowering at him, trying to provoke an objection. Tony just kept staring, but eventually cleared his throat.

"What are you trying to obtain, Loki?" Loki smirked wickedly.

"Do not worry, Man of Iron." he said sounding bitter. "All I seek for is a temporary residence. I was hoping that you would provide me with one, as an amend to my silence." Tony bit his lip and glared at Loki, who was sprouting a toothy grin. "Don't look so sullen, Stark. It costs you nothing. You don't even need to acknowledge my presence, since you have not seen me after my leave to Asgard. Isn't that right?" he smirked again. "So, will this settlement suffice?" with that, Loki took a step back and offered his right hand for Tony to take. Tony looked from Loki's face to his hand and swallowed.  _Okay, let's see._ _What do I have to lose? What'd go wrong? Well, he is an alien war criminal. But why was he helping me? Did he hit his head too hard when he had a moment with Hulk? This could be fun. Or not, Jim won't like it. Oh right, Jim! He will beat me into a pulp, but what to do, Avengers couldn't know. But will Jim have balls to go on a rampage when there is the God of Mischief_ _(who, by the way, didn't seem to like him)_ _on loose at the Tower? Hmmm._

After five seconds of furious thinking, Tony decided to fuck it and grasped Loki's hand. Behind Loki's back he heard Jim let out a high-pitched whine.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Steve sighed. The Avengers had just faced one of their most peculiar tasks: an angry Norse god (which wasn't actually new per se) who was shouting obscenities (still not very odd) and hopping up and down while holding his rear (Steve had been shocked to say at least). Now the thunderer looked so broken, sorrowful and regretful, that Steve didn't know what to do, so he let Bruce and Natasha take care of comforting the god. Clint had discovered a needle (or a thumbtack) from the floor near the couch which seemed to be the reason for Thor's absurd behaviour. But why had it been there in the first place?

That wasn't the only thing Steve was wondering. The whole day had been more than weird. Falling objects, flaming stoves, faucets that sprinkled water all over and now thumbtacks on couches! And there was this thing in the back of Steve's head that he couldn't scratch off. Something was (or had been for a while already, actually) bugging him. Or someone. Tony. 

Speaking of, Tony had been eyeing the whole room suspiciously. Steve wasn't entirely sure why the engineer had done that, but he didn't think that Tony would be behind these accidents that kept happening. But if not Tony, then who? Steve also didn't miss that the pranks (they probably were pranks) had stopped occurring once Tony had exited the communal floor. Well what about JIm then? Nah, Jim wasn't like that. He didn't play childish games like Tony did. Though Tony had settled some after his relationship with Jim. And, there was the feeling again. What was it?

"Anyone got any idea, why there was a needle on the couch?" he asked. The others shook their heads. Steve huffed.

"Tony, then? I bet you guys noticed how weird he was acting a while ago." Clint offered, arms crossed over his chest.

"He has been tense for awhile, but today it was too obvious." Natasha stepped away from the sniffing god sitting on the floor. "Don't you think there's something going on?"

"What are you referring to?" Steve asked, eyeing the red-haired spy. 

"His quieter, avoids skin-contact even more, sometimes flinches over loud noises and stuff." Bruce supplied from the floor, still patting Thor's back. "I've been trying to ask but he always manages to dodge it." he continued, looking up at his fellow Avengers.

"Tony can take care of his own problems, his a big boy!" Clint exclaimed. "It's not our's to meddle. And, just so you know, I haven't noticed anything, and I'm the  _Hawkeye_!" he continued laughing, but stopped when Natasha's palm smacked his head.

"You're dense Clint."

"I'm not-"

"The Man of Iron has showed us his worthiness and he shall not be taken light-"

"Stop the bickering! Let's drop it, okay? He'll tell us if there's something that needs to be told." Steve declared and was satisfied when his team members nodded one after another, some more reluctantly than others.

Just then Steve heard familiar voices approaching the living room. Soon Jim descended the stairs and made a beeline to the elevator. Tony followed two steps behind.

"See you tomorrow, right?" he asked as Jim pressed the button on the wall.

"Of course, Tony." he answered but didn't look at Tony. Hm, lovers' fight? They both also seemed somewhat flustered, but it was hard to tell.

"Okay then, bye." Tony leaned in when the door pinged open, and Jim bent down to give him a haste peck on the lips. Then he stepped into the elevator and gave a quick wave at the other occupants in the room before the doors slid shut. Tony then turned and looked oddly pale.

"What's up man? Breaking up already?" Clint laughed and earned an elbow jab to the ribs from Natasha. Tony smiled at him nevertheless.

"You wish, Hawkeye." Tony chuckled. "Nah, Jim got an urgent call and had to go to work." he said looked at the couch longingly. In the end, he seemed to disregard the idea of slumping on it and raised his eyes.

"You look kinda tired, maybe you shouldgo and get some sleep?" Bruce suggested. He actually did look tired, but that wasn't new, the engineer often looked tired. What was new, was that the billionaire actually  _nodded,_  mumbled something in return and turned back to his floor.

"What was that about? No  _'I'm not tired'_ or  _'Sleep is for the weak'_?" Clint gaped. "Something's definitely going on."

"We didn't get to ask about today, but I guess that can wait." Bruce said, still eyeing the stairs where Tony had disappeared to. He seemed a bit worried too. Steve rubbed his forehead. Sometimes having to worry about all of his team members' well-beings, quirks, injuries and problems just felt too much. He said 'good night's and took the stairs to his own floor. Tomorrow he would think it all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates coming soon!


	7. New Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony accustom to a routine of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Here I am with a new chapter! I've also updated a new fic, which is Bruce/Tony themed! x3 And it's a High School AU! If you're any bit interested, please check it out!

Loki let go of Tony's hand, and Tony let it fall to his side. He didn't bat an eye, keeping them trained on the man before him.

"So," Loki drawled. "what are you going to do with this one here, Stark?" he asked, turning to Jim. Tony quickly gazed at his boyfriend sitting on the floor (he had totally forgotten about him). Jim was looking terrified, angry and shocked. He kept staring at Loki, up from his spot on the floor, and Tony felt sorry for him, as he seemed to be the target for Loki's fury. He also was probably having some sort of panic attack at the moment. Guess he hadn't met any angry Norse god's by this point then, huh? Loki fixed his eyes on Tony again and Tony remembered that he'd been asked a question (not that the fucker deserved an answer but...).

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do with him'? He's my boyfriend." Loki let something (anger, irritation, disappointment?) flash briefly on his face, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. Loki shifted his focus on the floor and hummed. Tony blinked, and he was gone. Tony shrugged mentally and turned to face Jim.

"You OK, honey?" he asked and stepped towards him. The taller man looked shaken, but got up anyway, patting away dust from his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he answered and somehow it didn't reassure Tony at all. "I think I should go, I... I've got work to do," he stuttered and quickly started gathering stuff into his duffel bag.

"Yeah," Tony replied slowly, "sure." He walked Jim to the elevator and returned to his bedroom. There he went straight to bed and surprisingly, fell asleep immediately.

 

* * *

 

 " _Good morning, sir,"_ a familiar British accent woke Tony from his deep and dreamless sleep. _"It's 9 AM and the weather outside is sunny and warm. Today's schedule includes a business lunch with some company owners and board meeting in the afternoon, concerning the new research branch."_ Tony slowly got up, feeling unbelievably relaxed and well-rested. Something felt weird though. Oh, right, the thing with Loki and Jim. Tony instantly regretted remembering anything, since now his good mood was replaced with anxiety and he slumped back to the mattress.

"Feeling languid, are we, Stark?" Tony jumped up to see Loki sitting casually on one of the chairs with a book in his hand. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the god.

"Well, not anymore at least," Tony felt exposed. He was wearing only a loose pair of pants that hung low on his waist, showing off his hipbones and lower abdomen. "Do you mind?" he asked and got up, deliberately tugging at his waistband. Loki lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and cast it where Tony's hands lingered. Tony felt that he should be blushing under the intense stare, but he refrained.

"I didn't actually realize you were that modest, Stark," Loki smirked at him, and now Tony couldn't help but blush ( _a little bit okay? Only a liiittle bit)_ , but he anyway closed his book and walked (yes, walked, apparently the god of Mischief could be moderate sometimes, since he didn't go with his usual flash and disappear thingy) out of the room. Tony shrugged the pants off, took a quick shower and got dressed into a pair of worn jeans and a plain, long-sleeved, thinly knitted shirt. When he stepped into the living room area on his floor he saw Loki again, sitting on a counter top which separated the kitchen from the living room, reading the same book as before.

"Can't get rid of you that easily, huh?" he asked and padded behind Loki's counter top to pour a cup of just brewed coffee ( _thanks, J)_ for himself.

"I have heard that one before," the god answered but kept his back turned towards Tony. Now that Tony could see the god up close, he instantly noticed that Loki didn't actually look healthy. Loki had lost at least a few pounds (and he couldn't afford that, because the guy had already been really skinny), he looked dead tired with the dark circles under his eyes and really needed a shower and a change of clothes. Tony hummed.

"So I guess your vacation on Asgard was enjoyable? Though you do need a bath," Loki scoffed and turned a page. Tony was itching to know why Loki had helped him last night but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get a proper answer. Not just yet, that is. But now he had some more important matters. Like Jim. He really should call Jim. Like now.

"Don't bug me, Reindeer Games, I'm going to make a call," he said without sparing a glance to the other man, absent-mindedly pointing a finger into his direction while striding back to his bedroom and closing the door behind him. "JARVIS, call Jim." Tony listened the silence for a while, before he heard Jim pick up the phone.

"Hi, Tony!" Jim answered cheerfully. His reaction surprised Tony, but he was quick to recover.

"Hi, Jim," he begun and continued right after, "so, about last night-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I had to leave so quickly. I'll make it up tonight. You're free right?" Now Tony had to blink a few times. Wasn't Jim angry about last night? Everything seemed completely normal.

"Um, it's okay, I get it with the whole God of Mischief and all-"

"What? God of Mischief?" he heard Jim laugh briefly, "What're you talking about? But honey, I've gotta go now, I've got patients coming in a sec." Oh, right, Jim was at work.

"Yeah, right, sorry," Tony amended.

"Don't worry, babe, you'll make it up for me tonight, yeah? Call you!"

"Yeah, bye," Tony replied and stared owlishly at the wall before him. Jim didn't remember? And now that he took a better look at the wall, there wasn't anything resembling the crater Loki had left there yesterday evening, after taking a hit from Tony's repulsor beam. The only proof that the whole incident had even happened seemed to be sitting on Tony's counter top at this very moment, reading a book like he fucking owned the place. Tony got up and half ran back to the living room/kitchen area and stopped when he was standing before the god.

"What the fuck is going on? Jim doesn't remember the faintest fuck about last night," he demanded and stared holes into Loki's forehead. Loki glanced up from his book and met Tony's eyes.

"You didn't seem to desire my assistance, so I made things like they were before I meddled in," he replied easily and shrugged, before averting his gaze back to the book. "I thought that was what you wanted." Tony didn't know if he should feel relieved that Loki hadn't scared Jim off or appalled that the small protection he had seemed to have gained from Loki's intrusion was now taken away. Tony raised a hand to brush his face, but figured it was an obvious tell of how baffled he really was so he stopped the motion midway. He had at some point shifted his eyes to the floor and when he raised his head he found a pair of green eyes studying him. "Should I have not?" the owner of those emerald eyes asked him. Tony felt weak, like the all power had left his muscles, and he hated it.

"No, it's okay," he answered and turned his back to the god. Loki didn't seem to be killing him anytime soon, so it didn't worry him, not seeing where the god was. Thinking about that, he didn't know how long Loki was planning on staying. He thought that the god needed some instructions so he turned a bit so that he was facing Loki sideways.

"There's food in the fridge, behind that silvery door I mean," he added after seeing that Loki hadn't quite gotten the 'fridge' word, "and there's bed and the shower or bath or whatever there," he continued and gestured in the way of the guestroom. "You can entertain yourself as you like, just don't break anything, I've gotten enough experience of that from you brother, thank you very much," Loki narrowed his eyes when Tony implied that he and Thor were brothers, but didn't say anything. "So, if you have no further questions, I'll be down in my workshop for the next two hours, bye," he said and left before Loki could say anything back. He went to the elevator (they actually had it on his floor, but Tony liked to use the stairs) and pushed the button to the workshop. He almost pissed himself when he saw Loki now sitting on one of the work surfaces in his workshop, still peacefully reading the book.

"You, fuckhead, should warn people before you do that," Tony said pointing at Loki (who was now looking faintly amused) with one hand while the other had flown on top of the arc reactor. "I'm going to get a heart attack," he muttered while striding to his bench, and clapping his hands so that the whole room was filled with blue glow. It had even attracted Loki's attention, and Tony felt a little bit smug about the fact. He opened some folders by moving his hands in the air and picked the right project and expanded it before him. He felt Loki's eyes roaming over him but didn't let it bother him. They sat in silence for a long moment before it was broken, unexpectedly by Loki.

 "Why do you remain with that man?" he asked. Tony froze for a second before glancing at Loki. His eyes were still focused on the book, but Tony didn't let the impassive façade fool him. Loki was genuinely interested, and Tony wondered if he should feel flattered or something like that.

"He's not that bad, not really," Loki had shifted his eyes to Tony's face and was now looking at him with a disappointed or even a bit desperate look on his face. "Well, not bad compared to me at least. I'm surprised he's managed to put up with all my shit so far," Tony moved his hand so that the hologram disappeared and then walked to the other side of the room to gather gears and parts for the prototype. He felt Loki's eyes on him again but stayed silent. Loki tsked and continued studying his book.

 

* * *

 

The evening went easily with Jim. They watched a movie together and Tony ended up giving a massage to his boyfriend. Jim really didn't remember anything odd about the previous evening (or the preceding day either, and Tony thought that he had discovered the cause for the eyes on his back and the pranks that kept occurring) and got tired of Tony asking, telling him to shut up about it, so Tony was content with the result for now.

In the following days Tony often found himself in the company of Loki, and thought that perhaps it was a bit odd that he wasn't bothered with having a mad Norse god in his home. He was actually pretty good company, for he had a humor similar to Tony's, he was intelligent and witty and also eye candy. Maybe it wasn't such a bad deal after all.

 

* * *

 

Tony hurt everywhere. He could still hear Jim's distancing footsteps, and felt his fear sweeping out of him with every pace. He was pretty sure one of his ribs was fractured, since it hurt like hell, and he had fallen quite an amazing leap when Jim had pushed him, and hit himself against the damn coffee table pretty hard. His arms were bruised and his legs were shaking. He didn't even know why Jim had gotten mad at him this time, and the confusion made his throat close up and brought tears to his eyes.  _Whywhywhywhywhywhy?_  

He was tugging at his hair, body trembling with all he's got and also heaving, feeling sick to his stomach, when he felt a pair of hands brush against his wrists. He flinched violently.  _Is Jim back here? Why did he come back? Please, don't let him hit me again, he might kill me this time for real._ The rambling in Tony's head was stopped when the hands (Tony noticed that they were cool, unlike Jim's which were always warm) pried his own hands from his hair, and gently pulled him up and then settled him leaning against something. Or someone.

"Shhh, Stark," he heard a silent reassure, "you are fine, he has left for now," the voice continued, the person slightly rocking back and forth with Tony in his arms, like calming a little child. The other one of the cool hands was holding him upright and against the man's chest, and he felt the other carefully rubbing and smoothing his skin, the pain subsiding where the hand had passed. He pressed his face against the man's chest, smelling somehow a comfortable and reassuring scent, with a familiar streak of Tony's detergent.

Tony felt himself relax in the arms that held him, faintly realizing the owner of them, before sleep tugged his mind offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG MY HANDS. I've been hit by some sort of inspirational bee, and my hands are aching from all the writing (I know, I'm weak by my body and by my soul). But anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next update will probably be for the new fic, but I promise it won't take too long with this one either! Bye! :*


	8. Cutting the Old Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets Tony to change his mind about some things.
> 
> I didn't think I would ever write it, but here's Jim's POV for you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while, I made it a bit longer than usually as an apology! :')

Tony woke up with a strangled gasp. Oh God.  _Jim._ He clutched protectively at his side, only to find the fractured rib already...healed? How could that be? He sat up in his bed and observed himself. The other (aching) injuries were still there, only his rib was completely fine. Tony was sure that he hadn't imagined the pain of a shattering bone. Then what?

 _Loki,_ his brain supplied. He remembered the cool hands on his skin and the reassuring whispers. But why would Loki-?

"How do you fare?"  _Speaking of the Devil._ Tony turned to see the god. He was once again reading a book on the same chair as previously, looking somewhat unfazed. Tony shifted his eyes back to his hands, looking at the bruise covering his left wrist.

"I'm good," he said and threw the blanket off of him and turned to get up. "Did you heal my rib?" he asked as he tried his legs.  _Would do,_ he thought and got up, a bit wobbly. He had probably hit his head too in the process.

Loki was silent for a little while.

"I did, yes." He never once lifted his gaze from the book. Tony scowled a bit.

"Why?" even though they got along, they weren't actually friends, not even allies. Once again Loki was silent. Then he snapped his book shut.

"What do you wish to hear? You were a pathetic sight," Tony's ears tinted red with shame and anger. "so I took pity on you, foolish mortal," he snarled. What'd he do to make Loki mad now?

"Well, I'm sorry, don't mind me next time." He had meant his words to sound a bit harsher, but they came out as...well, pathetic. He met the god's eyes again, and Loki looked regretful for about half a second before sighing.

"So, you mean there'll be a next time." It didn't really sound a question. "You are not still convinced on remaining with that  _repelling_ mortal, are you, Stark?" Loki didn't look pissed off anymore. His voice was a mix of soft and sharp, and somewhat disappointed. Tony swallowed.

"I...I don't really know," he said, raising his hands to his hair and staring at the floor. He hated showing weakness in front of anyone, but he really couldn't help it. Despite the recent sleep, Tony felt dead tired. He heard some shuffling and was startled when two cold hands gently gripped his wrists.

"Come with me," he heard Loki say and complied, because why the hell not? Loki led him to the kitchen, made him sit on one of the bar stools and then went to the stove himself. Tony stared at the god's back, trying to think of nothing (and failing, because, hey, genius here). His raging mind was put into a halt when a cup of some sort of herbal tea was set before him. He blinked and peered up at the trickster, who was taking small sips from his own cup.

"Drink," he said, not sparing Tony a glance. "It's chamomile tea with valerian root, it soothes ones with uneasy minds." Huh, Tony was sure he didn't have such plants in his kitchen. He eyed the reddish contents of his cup and took a tentative sip.

"Ugh," he said and grimaced. He had always been a coffee person. He looked warily at Loki to face his angry glare (Tony indeed had just insulted his tea, which, by the way, had been made especially for him). So, Tony was more than surprised to see the god sporting a slightly amused expression.

"If it isn't to your taste, I'll take it back," The said god told him and made a motion towards Tony's cup.

"Um, no, I'll drink it," Tony quickly amended and pulled the cup from Loki's reach. "I'm not a complete ass, you know," the genius continued and took another sip.  _Awful._ But, as Tony noticed after a few more sips, it did have a relaxing effect, so he drank the whole cup in small gulps. Loki kept him company, though they didn't talk. Until Tony had finished and Loki opened his mouth, that is.

"I think you should tell your companions about the nature of this relationship of yours," he said as he took Tony's empty cup to place it in the sink, next to his own. Tony felt the hair in the back of his neck rise.

"No," he said. "I don't think so. And you're not telling them either, it's against our deal," he continued, glowering at Loki. Loki just smirked.

"I am in no position to betray your trust, Stark. Do not worry," he said. "But you must see yourself too, that this is getting out of hands. You are not in the reigns anymore, Stark, if you ever were." Tony once again felt embarrassed and kept his eyes on the marble of the counter top. He felt already a familiar hand land on his shoulder. "Stop this now, Stark," the silky voice demanded. Tony lifted his eyes and locked them to the emerald green eyes before him. Loki was dressed in a dark green tunic and tight leather pants, and looking extremely hot (was he allowed to say that? It was wrong on so many levels).

"Why do you care, Loki?" he asked softly, trying to make his voice sound as not intimidating as possible. The god didn't even twitch, just kept staring. Tony had just started to doubt if Loki had even heard him when the trickster finally answered.

"I admire your nature, Stark," he said with a colorless voice. "And I am disappointed that you let yourself be repressed like this," Loki continued and eyed Tony with thought. Then he reached his hand over the counter top and took a gentle hold of the engineer's chin, and Tony felt a light and  _loving_ kiss being pressed on his lips. The tender hold of his chin loosened and suddenly Loki was gone. Tony stared at the empty space before him. He suddenly felt like crying once again.

 

* * *

 

 Tony sat on the stool until the morning light changed into the one of afternoon, ignoring Pepper's calls about meetings or new designs to be done due today, just thinking about Loki's words and Jim. If he were to tell the Avengers, how should he put it? And would he still be with Jim, or were they history by now? And what about Loki? The guy had freaking  _kissed_ him. Did that mean that their own crazy Norse god (AKA  _enemy)_ wanted to... what was the word Thor always used? ... _court_ him?  _I mean, what the actual fuck?_ Tony shook his head and sighed.

"Loki," he said and the god instantly appeared before him. He was looking as impassive as ever, but now Tony knew that it was just a mask.

"Yes?" the god inquired and looked Tony dead in the eye. Tony pursed his lips together.

"I'll break it off with Jim," he said and rubbed a hand over his face. When he looked at the god again, Tony saw him looking softly at Tony.

"Good," he said with a mellow tone. "What about your comrades then?" Tony stared at him and suddenly felt painfully aware of the god's clever eyes and his own pitiful appearance.

"I'm," he begun. "I'm really not sure." Tony looked again at the marble. He didn't want them to know, but it didn't feel fair towards them not telling the truth. He sighed yet again.

"You should," Loki pushed. "They are your friends." Loki looked a bit sad as he talked, but still stared at Tony with a determined gaze. Tony wondered why.

"Well," he drawled, looking for the right words. "I think you could be too. A friend, that is," he then said, smiling faintly. Loki was looking at him, astonished and skeptic, and it made Tony add, "I mean, if you're not gonna throw another shitload of a temper tantrum." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Loki closed his mouth (It had opened after Tony's earlier statement) and leaned back.

"I would be privileged to be your... friend, Stark," the god said, not meeting Tony's eyes. "And as an explanation to my 'shitload of a temper tantrum', back then I was somewhat under pressuring and mentally unstable." When Loki finished he looked Tony in the eyes again. They were full of regret. Tony knew that Loki was an excellent liar, but couldn't help but feel compassion towards the god before him. Oh dear, this couldn't end good. If someone knew that he was befriending a wanted war criminal (and letting the said war criminal stay under his very own  _roof,_ mind you), he was going to end up cruelly murdered. Either by the government, press, SHIELD, World's Security Council or _the Avengers_. Or perhaps by Loki himself. Well, there was no backing now, and hell, he didn't even want to. He had been the one to suggest such things in the first place. He was crazy like that.

"I see," he said simply. Loki didn't look like he wanted to start sharing life stories, so Tony didn't ask any more about the matter. Loki walked next to him and held his hand out for Tony to take. Tony looked into his new friend's eyes and took the offered hand.

 

* * *

 

Jim stepped into the familiar elevator. His workday had ended a little over half an hour ago, and now he was holding his traditional doctor's back in one hand and a rose bouquet in the other. He had to admit, that he'd been a little harsh last night, and he wanted to give Tony a quick check up, to see that there were no major injuries. The flowers he had bought as an apology. The flowers never failed.

The elevator binged as he arrived to the common floor. Jim liked to stop there before taking the stairs to Tony's penthouse, to meet with the other Avengers. He liked the feeling of power it gave him, to be able to call the Avengers _his friends_. But the best thing was, that he had one of the heroes in question so completely under his power. The earth's mightiest hero's weren't really as sharp as they were made to look on the outside. The only on that seemed to have at least the smallest of hunches was Romanov. That bitch. But then, Tony Stark, the Merchant of Death, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist wasn't as tough as he pretended to be. Iron Man was weak and beaten, and Jim was the one to deliver the blows that took the man down. He smiled and stepped into the lobby.

"Hi, guys!" he exclaimed as the doors opened. Barton raised his head to peek over the sofa's backrest and Rogers lifted his gaze from his book. Good, no Romanov.

"Hey, Jim," Rogers greeted, smiling. Barton nodded and grinned.

"Steve, Clint," Jim said and nodded at them as he said the names. Too easy.

"Are those for Tony?" Steve asked, gesturing to the bunch of flowers in Jim's hand.

"Yeah, they are. We had a little fight yesterday," he answered, putting on an apologetic expression.

"Nah, don't take it like that, Jim. It's just Tony, he can be a real ass when he so decides," Barton chuckled. Jim also laughed and even Rogers gave a little smirk.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Jim said and twisted his body to turn towards the stairs. "Well, I'll go and see Tony now then. See you around." He turned his back as the two gave their answering 'see you's. He hopped the stairs up and punched the right code to the lock and stepped in as the door swiped open.

"Hi, honey," he yelled and strolled along the hallway towards the living room. "I'm sorry about yesterday, babe, but I'm sure you'll forgive me once you see what I got for-" Jim fell silent once he saw Tony standing in the living room, side towards Jim, but neck turned so he could face him. The man himself wasn't the reason, but what Jim saw in Tony's eyes was the thing that put an end to his sentence. In the brown eyes, there was now the closest thing, in months, to the fierce fire that had flamed there before. Before Jim had smothered it. _It hadn't still died._  Jim felt a wave of uncertainty flash over him. He'd make that fire diminish again.

"What is it, Tony? Don't look at me like that," he said and let the bunch of roses drop to the floor as he loosened his tie a bit. "You know, I was about to apologize, check you up and give you some flowers, maybe have a  _conversation,_  and other grown-up stuff, Tony," Jim continued and settled his bag on top of the counter top. "But  _no,_ I'm _Tony Fucking Stark,_ and I don't give a rat's ass about anyone else but myself." Tony did look a bit unsettled, but the fire was still there and his mouth was set on a firm line.  _Whore._ Jim walked slowly closer to Tony. "Come  _on,_ Tony! Don't be a whiny  _bitch_ about it. Learn to let go," he schooled with a strong and fed up voice. Tony still didn't look scared enough. He even dared to open his dirty mouth.

"Jim, I-" Tony fell satisfyingly silent when Jim raised his hand to  _fucking shut the bitch up-_ but suddenly he felt someone grab the said hand.  _What the fuck?_ There had been no one behind him just a second ago. His arm was being held in a death grip, hard enough to bruise and he hissed and jerked his hand to be released. The hold was too strong, and he only managed to turn just enough to see the interrupter.

Before him stood a tall man with raven hair, clad in black slacks and a white button-down shirt. His green eyes were staring into Jim's own grayish blue ones, screaming murder. Jim felt scared, angry and betrayed, all at the same time. The tall man yanked his arm.  _Fuck._

 

* * *

 

Tony resisted the urge to fiddle with the hems of his sleeves. It was an obvious tell of how nervous he really was. They had talked with Loki, regarding how they should proceed. They had both agreed that Tony'd do the speaking, alone. Loki would only interfere if there came any complications (which Loki highly anticipated). Now they were seated on the living room's couch, and the clock was already half past five. Jim could come at any minute now. Tony felt nervous the way he hadn't felt since his earlier teenage years.  _Oh dear Lord._ He listened to the quiet sound of the air conditioning.

 _"Dr. Lane has arrived, sir, Mr. Layfeson,"_ JARVIS announced and instantly Tony felt his limbs grow cold. How could he,  _Tony Stark,_ be this nervous about dumping someone? Hell, he had had a fair share of turning people down and breaking up. This was nothing. Still, his hands were starting to tremble slightly as JARVIS told them that Jim was on his way up the stairs. They both stood up.

"Stark," he heard Loki say from behind him. He turned to look at him. "I'll stop him if he tries as much as to touch you," Loki said and placed his hand on Tony's cheek. The cool touch was a surprise, but a comforting one, and the shivers in his hands ceased. "Do not worry," he added before moving his hand away, and Tony saw Loki's skinny form, clad in human clothes, fade into invisibility. Soon he heard the door opening and craned his head to face Jim.

 

* * *

 

Loki had seen the despicable mortal's hand ascend up in the air and in a blink of an eye, he had already gripped the arm in question. The mortal had writhed in his hold like a pathetic animal, waiting to be put out of it's misery. When the mortal had managed to turn to face him, Loki had been greeted by a pair of eyes, delightfully filled with fear. When he also saw rage and deceit flicker in the eyes, Loki wrenched the arm in his hold, enjoying the small whimper that escaped from the mortal's lips.

"Loki," Stark said. Loki glanced at Stark's eyes and threw the sniveling mortal to the floor between them. It let out a low grunt and then a chuckle.

" _You,_ " it snarled to Stark. "I didn't think even _you_ could sink  _so low,_ Tony," it continued, hissing and raising itself to a crouching position. "You faithless, cheating  _whore!"_ Loki made a move to silence the pig but Stark motioned him to remain still. "You're a weeping,  _cheap bitch_ ,  _Tony!_ I can't believe this, how could you?! I trusted-"

"Jim," Stark cut the wailing mortal off, now with a firm voice. "I want you to pack your bags and get your ass and your stuff out of my tower," he told it, keeping his voice strong and intent. Loki watched as the mutt's eyes widened and the color drained from its face. "I don't want to see you _ever again,_ even  _near_   _any_ of my premises. And if I do, I swear I'll make sure that you'll  _crawl away."_ Loki now saw the Stark he had come to meet in the first place. The god smirked.

"What? But..." the pitiful mortal stuttered and after a wavering breath laughed again faintly. It placed a hand on the floor and stood up. "Tony, come on now, you can't be _serious_. Think about-"

"No, I'm dead serious, Jim," Stark interrupted it yet again. "Now go. I don't want to hear from you, not from the Avengers nor from anywhere or anyone else. Leave." Stark's tone was unyielding. Its face scrunched up as fury washed over it, but Loki saw something else behind it.  _Fear. Insecurity._

"You think that  _you_ can treat  _me_ like this?!" it screeched. Loki took a step forward and the contemptible mortal flinched, face twisted with anger.

"Yes, he can, you low  _mongrel,"_ Loki growled as he reached a hand towards it. He made it kneel before him, not once touching its filthy hide. It made desperate little grunts as it tried to fight against the force.  _What a fool._ Loki clasped his extended hand into a fist and at once the room was filled with ugly howls. The kneeling mortal was screaming and sobbing as Loki made it feel the pain of a million broken bones, the fear of the never ending night, and the insanity, coloring it all black and blood red. The god's face remained void of any emotions. He let the mortal drop limp to the ground when he felt Stark's hand touch his unoccupied arm, resting by his side. Loki was feeling furious, and he wasn't even certain why. "Get out," he barked lowly with a hiss. The sobbing mortal scrambled to its shaky legs and all but ran to the sleeping chambers. They stood there for awhile, listening to the sounds of frantic packing, until the poor excuse of a mortal appeared back to the hallway. It grasped the bag it had earlier deposited onto the marble, and then stumbled to the crate that was soon to descend down to the ground. When Loki heard the doors close with a ring, he grabbed Stark by the mortal's shoulders. _  
_

"Sit," he prompted him while pushing the man down onto the couch. Stark was looking pale and like he was in shock, but as Loki started checking his face and eyes, the man before him gave a watery chuckle. When the giggles started sounding more like weeps, Loki pulled Stark in to his arms. He swayed back and forth slowly, smoothing Stark's back. _It was going to get better now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I feel like I made Tony seem like a crybaby, since I make him cry all the time ;__; Sorry!
> 
> Please comment! <3


	9. Securing New Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki have conversations and make new deals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG. OVER 100 KUDOS?!? THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! ;_;
> 
> I feel like there were too many eye sex (or just eye) moments in this chapter, as well as words 'weird', 'odd' and 'strange'. D: Hopefully not! Enjoy!!
> 
> BTW GUESS WHAT? A while back, I was reading Batwynn's fic called 'Resonance' (read it, it's good) and there is a character, a doctor, TONY'S DOCTOR, called JIM! :D It's a stupid coincidence but I think it's still funny. But luckily *spoiler* he didn't seem to be abusing Tony... :)

Tony took a sip of his coffee. He had woken up about an hour ago, but was still sitting on his kitchen floor, drinking the day's sixth cup of coffee. He wasn't sure whether he should actually do something or just remain there for the rest of the day. Work was probably already piling up (he had JARVIS blocking all calls), he should check if Jim left something of his (he would burn it probably, he was mean like that (and he was _an_ _Avenger_ , he avenged things,hahaha)) and he had been supposed to tell the Avengers about the whole deal. And that brings us to Loki. The bastard had escorted Tony to bed last night, sat there with and without that damn book and then disappeared while he was asleep.

"Dammit," he cursed and ruffled his hair. He was a grown man, he could handle this. It was no biggie, really. Wasn't the first time he had had to deal with shitty things.

"What unsettles you so, Stark?" Tony almost choked on his coffee as he swallowed and dropped his mug. It didn't break since he was sitting, but the drink was spilled all over the floor.

"Fuck! Loki!" he croaked and glared at the god, casually sprawled on top of the counter top that Tony'd been leaning against. Loki just smiled smugly at him as he tossed an apple to the genius and he took a bite of his own.

"Eat," was the simple order, and Tony opted to obey. The fruit was sweet and the engineer found himself hungry, which wasn't a wonder because he hadn't eaten anything for about 50 hours, with an exception of the cup of tea Loki had made for him yesterday and the leftover pasta from a few days back that the said god had practically forced down his throat.

Tony got up with the apple in his mouth and went to look for a rag to wipe the spilled coffee from the floor. When he finally found a cloth to use (after searching every other place except where it actually it was), the coffee was already gone from the floor. _Fucking magic._ Tony scowled briefly at the god (who didn't pay him any attention, eating the fruit smugly) and threw the rag back to the cabin he got it from, and took another bite of his apple. The disappearing coffee made him wonder more about magic, and he threw his apple to the trash as he took a final bite.

"So," he began and poured more coffee to his cup now that his hands were free. "If you magicked my rib back to the way it was a couple days ago, why didn't you make my other injuries go poof too?" He took a slow gulp of the black, hot liquid in his hands. Loki huffed.

"I am certain you know the answer for that, Stark," the god said and placed the finished apple on the counter top next to him as Tony turned to see him. It was Tony's turn to huff.

"As a proof, right? So that I'd show them to the Avengers as I told them that Jim," he sucked in a harsh breath. " _abused_  me?" Tony let out a small and skeptical laugh. How could he convince anyone else, if he wasn't even sure _himself_ what it had been with Jim? "Nope, I don't think so. I don't want their pity." He turned his back at Loki again. This was stupid.

"I thought we already had this conversation," the Asgardian said with a bored and fed up tone.

"Well, sorta, but I never actually agreed to your suggestions." Tony placed his cup against his lips again and took a long swig. Or at least it was supposed to be a long swig, but it was ceased when the other of the familiar cold hands took a hold of his wrist and lowered the mug from his mouth.

"You have drunk enough of this vile beverage," he talked over Tony's whining. The god took a hold of his elbow. "Now sit there," he guided Tony towards the bar stools. "as I prepare a meal for us." Tony couldn't help it, he sputtered loudly when an image of Loki, cooking in an apron and cooking mittens, appeared in the front of his mind. The very likely caffeine overdose and sleep deprivation might have also had their input on the matter of sputtering, also. But anyhow, he took a seat and watched closely as Loki started cooking. He actually looked kind of cool as he worked, handing the knife with delicacy but still with the feel of danger, floating the ingredients and dishes in the midair around him, making needed objects appear in his hands and unneeded disappear and using a frisky, green fire to warm it all up and speed the process. It didn't take more than ten minutes before Loki placed two plates of steaming meat stew on the counter top before him. Tony blinked at the food as Loki settled on the stool he had just moved opposite to Tony. The counter that separated them brought memories of the last time he had sat there, when Loki had kissed him. Tony forced the sudden feeling butterflies in his stomach  _(HE had butterflies in his stomach!?)_  to subside.

"Um, thanks, I guess," he said as he grabbed the spoon from the table and looked at Loki. "I was kinda hungry." Loki smirked slightly and scooped some stew into his own spoon.

"I gathered as much." The god guided the spoon into his mouth and Tony remembered what his mother had said about staring. He looked back at his plate and spooned some of the contents into his mouth. It was actually really good, so he decided to shut up and all but devoured the food. He didn't catch Loki intently staring at him until he had finished his serving. The god's plate was already empty and he had the spoon in his hand, the tip resting on his bottom lip, being lightly scraped by Loki's upper front teeth. Tony swallowed painstakingly, and found himself oddly speechless.  _Tony Stark, not knowing what to say?_

"Um, so this has been fun and all, but I'm seriously feeling sorta like I'm being evaluated in a beauty pageant or possibly even as a scientific experiment, which is not good at all, considering I just ate something  _you,_ AKA the one doing the evaluating,made, _so_ , would you, um, mind?" Tony rambled and tried to ignore the weird uneasiness that Loki's gaze caused to arise within him. Loki smiled toothily and let his eyes fall.

"You speak excessively," he said and put the spoon down. "Are you prepared to tell your comrades now then?" the god continued, looking back at Tony's eyes.

"I  _still_ never said anything even remotely close to that." Loki scoffed but didn't continue arguing. Tony pushed the empty plate before him a bit farther.

"By the way, where did you go? This morning, I mean," he asked and spinned the spoon in his hand. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I merely thought that you would appreciate some time by yourself," he said as he piled the two plates, snatching the spoon from Tony's hand and settling it on top of the plates next to his own. "I went to explore Midgard and picked up the ingredients needed in preparing this meal, at the same." He got up and put the plates in to the sink, and turned to face Tony as he leaned against the sink in question.

"Huh, so you don't just hocus pocus the food then?" Tony smirked at Loki's not approving expression and crossed his arms.

"No, I don't just  _'hocus pocus'_ anything, Stark," he said, piqued. "They were in another dimension, in a 'pocket' of mine, so to speak." Wow. Interesting.

"Oh, so you just basically alter the laws of physics, alter dimensions and reality, to store  _food?"_ Tony giggled. "This's so good! You need to tell me more about this magic thingy later," he babbled and tried to think possible solutions to merge science and magic.

"You..." Tony raised his eyes again when he heard the god speak. "You don't think it's unworthy to be a sorcerer?" Loki asked with surprise in his voice. Tony blinked and sobered from his glee.

"Why would I? Shouldn't everyone make the best use of the cards they are dealt? Or at least that's what I think." Tony huffed and lowered his eyes again. He had made a little too good use of the abilities to make weapons, and it still gnawed him.

"That's what I think too," he heard the trickster say. His voice was soft and strangely compassionate, before it turned somewhat bitter. "But the Aesir do not, unfortunately." Tony eyed Loki carefully. So, even Asgard wasn't as great as Thor made it seem. It was just the same as Earth, tainted with discrimination, racism,intimidation and injustice.

"Sucks," was the answer he decided to go with. He knew that Loki could see how much he really meant it, despite the indifferent appearance. The sorcerer hummed.

"It does." They remained in silence for a while. Tony glanced at the clock which was turning 7 AM by now (he really hadn't slept that much last night).

"I guess I should catch up with some work," the genius said as he stood up.

"I do hope you reconsider telling your friends," Loki called at him when he reached the hallway. He halted for a second before calling back,

"I already told you, if you can take it like that." He quickly left to the elevator as Loki fell silent.

 

* * *

  

Tony reemerged from his workshop as the clock started nearing 6 PM. He felt dirty and sweaty, so he took a quick shower, which made him feel even more tired, so he went to get his probably twentieth cup of coffee of the day. He caught a glimpse of Loki reading a book in the living room, so he went there after retrieving his drink.

"Hey, Rudolph, what's up?" the engineer asked as he slumped next to the guy. Loki scrunched up his nose (how could it look adorable?) at the nickname but didn't comment on it.

"Nothing's 'up', but the book is rather interesting," he said with a blase voice, turning another page.

"Hmmm, seems like it," Tony said intelligently. He took a sip of his coffee and yet again Loki pulled the cup from his lips with a hold on his hand.

"Stop drinking that, it will do nothing but harm to your health," the god said as he forced Tony's hand to settle the mug onto the coffee table with his own.

"Noooo," Tony whined, not letting go of his mug. "It makes me less tired, that's what it does. Now, let go, you ass!" He tried to squirm, but Loki's grip was unyielding, and somewhere in the process he had placed his book next to him on the couch, and was now bodily holding Tony still, the cup finally settled on the table. The genius usually would have felt embarrassed at his childish behavior, but he really wanted his coffee. Like right now, or possibly even _yesterday_.

"Stark, you're behaving like an infant!" Loki hissed and pulled Tony fully back to the couch with zero difficulties, holding him with a hand behind his neck and another by his wrist. "What is it?" he continued, forcing Tony to look him in the eye. They were as green as ever.

"Nothing," Tony said, trying to sound confused and innocent. It didn't work.

"Stark, you tell me _now_ what it is that makes you act so," Loki said with a voice that left no room for backtalking. His face was close to Tony's, and if Tony'd had wanted he could've counted all the god's dark lashes. But Loki's expression was a strange mix of concern and irritation, so he refrained and focused on the situation at hand. He tried to look away but the god was persistent.

"Stark." Tony swallowed as he was once again forced to hold Loki's piercing gaze.

"I don't wanna sleep," he said, trying and failing not to sound like a kid. Still, the green, sharp eyes morphed into soft ones and the grips on his neck and hand loosened a bit. Loki sighed.

"I shall help you with that," the trickster said with unexpected care in his voice, and tugged the billionaire against his side. Loki held him by his shoulder, and Tony was too astonished to start protesting. Were they...  _cuddling?_  He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Loki's left, free hand appeared in his line of vision. It settled on the right side of his face, fingertips resting on his temple, effectively shutting Tony up again.

"Loki, what-"

"Shut you mouth, I'm trying to help you," Loki cut him off, and Tony felt warmth spread from Loki's fingers. "It will make you sleep restfully," the god explained. "without nightmares," he added with an understanding voice. Tony turned to look Loki in the eyes, feeling the magic spread from his temple, trickling down his neck and flank, all the way down to his toes. As he was starting to feel more and more relaxed, warm, fuzzy and  _safe_ (in the arms of an alien war criminal, once again), he heard himself sleepily blurt out,

"I kinda like you," before drifting away into pleasant dreams of faraway worlds.

 

* * *

 

Tony woke up when the morning light hit his eyes, face pressed against Loki's chest. He slowly came to, not startling into awareness like he usually did, but feeling rested like he hadn't felt in a good time. As Loki had promised, there had been no nightmares to torment him. Tony opened his eyes after his mind had sluggishly come online, breathing in the god's  _heavenly_  scent (did he just think that? Something was seriously wrong with him. But Loki  _did_ smell good _._ Like leather, rain and something Tony couldn't quite put his finger on. And of course Tony's detergent). He looked up and saw Loki asleep, right hand resting on Tony's hip, on top of the blanket draped over them. It was odd that Tony (or  _Loki_ , for the record) didn't mind the intimacy of their position, though Tony did think it was a bit weird.  _I mean, cuddling with an alien prince here, who is probably on every nations' most wanted list, in at least three realms, to top it. Yeah not weird at all._

Tony glanced at the clock. _7:17 AM._ He had slept for 12 hours?! Tony looked back at the man he was sprawled over. Loki looked so peaceful as he slept, the hard lines now soft as ever, breathing calmly. The first sign of distress was a little twitch of the hand holding Tony's waist. Tony watched carefully Loki's face, and soon the god jerked his neck in a pained way. Tony's hands fumbled as he tried to figure out what to do. Not until Loki let out a strangled gasp did he call his name,

"Loki." No reaction. "Loki!" Tony grabbed the god's shoulder. "Come on, wake up! What's wrong?" he hissed, but Loki only started squirming. "Loki!" Tony yelled and was slammed horizontally against the couch, his throat being grasped painfully. He coughed and choked the little he could with no oxygen, and grabbed the hands holding him. The grip instantly loosened, and Tony rolled to his side to clutch at his throat and cough. He swallowed large gulps of air, when he felt frantic hands hovering all over his side and head.

"Stark, my deepest apologies," he heard a breathy voice say from above him. Tony opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and peered up at the god. Loki looked panicked and concerned, an unusual expression to see on the trickster's face. Anyway, it made Tony flutter his eyes closed and open again, and pat the cool hand frozen in the air next to his cheek.

"No prob, I'm good," he said hoarsely and coughed once more. "Sorry that I startled you, you were being kinda twitchy." Loki furrowed his brow impossibly even more, but sat back and pulled Tony up with him. The hands didn't leave though, and they swatted Tony's own away when he tried to grab them.

"Let me see," the God of Lies commanded, and Tony sighed dramatically, letting his hands drop. Loki held his chin up with one hand as the other traced his neck. Tony felt warmth spread where the god's fingers touched, as he most likely was healing the possible injuries.

"I am sorry," he repeated. "I did not realize it was you."

"Like I said, it's OK," the engineer said as the other let go of his throat. "And you did make it up," he continued, rubbing where the god's hands had just been, all the pain gone after whatever voodoo Loki had done. Loki still looked a bit remorseful, but he did answer Tony's smile with a little of his own. He made a move to get up, but Tony reached at his arm to stop him. Loki looked him with awe in his eyes, one eyebrow raised, but didn't try to get up any more.

"Um, I thought about what you said yesterday, in the workshop," he begun, lowering his eyes to his lap, still not letting go of Loki (because why let go when you can hold _a god_ at bay?). "And I decided that... _maybe_ , I should tell them. Just so, you know..." When Tony looked back up, he saw that he had the god's undivided attention. He swallowed and continued, "Perhaps it's good that they know. And I don't want them to keep in touch with Jim, nor do I want them to think that  _I_ am an ass who just dumped the perfect boyfriend for no real reason..." Loki gave him a stern look, so Tony added,"...which he  _isn't,_ but they don't know that, right?" Loki was eyeing him more softly again, and then sighed.

"I'm glad you have come to that decision, Stark," he said, and then did something Tony hadn't been expecting, he lowered his eyes to the floor. "So, I believe it is my time to depart then, as our deal comes to an end," Loki continued, and that was something Tony  _totally_ hadn't been expecting.  _What?_ Well, when you think, it's kind of logical. But still.

However, Loki raised his ( _sad?!)_  eyes again, facing Tony. "This is a farew-"

"No it isn't," Tony interrupted before he could stop himself. Now it was Loki's turn to be (and look) surprised. "I mean, you don't have to _leave_ ," he heard himself say, though at the same he heard a faint voice of his brain yelling  _Nonononono, stop! Are you mad or some shit like that? What the fuck, man?! I thought we were a team here! Now stop this nonsense, shut your trap and use it to tell him to fu-_ "You've sorta grown on to me, and it would be a shame to lose you at this point. And I thought you needed a place to stay? I think it's a pretty good offer. You get a free abode and, to top it, get to spend some time with  _me,_ " he said and smiled his custom playboy smile. Loki wasn't looking sad anymore (if he even ever had, the guy was hard to figure out from time to time (read, all the time)), but rather intrigued or amused. He huffed a laugh.

"If you are so desperate to keep me, then how could I refuse?" the god sneered, but not unpleasantly. Tony felt himself blush ( _Don't blush, you're a grown man, for fuck's sake!),_ and laughed a little to cover his fluster.

"Huh, dream on it!" he smiled. "So, a deal?" he asked smugly and offered a hand. Loki didn't even look at his hand, just stared intently into Tony's eyes and grasped it.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Somehow this was difficult to write, but I hope it's good enough! 
> 
> Next chapter will include the other Avengers.
> 
> Please, leave a comment or kudos if you think this was worth your time! :) Lots of love! <3


	10. The Helping Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes clean to his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey again!
> 
> So it took a while, since I have a new WIP (frostiron again, check it out if you're interested) but here's a new chapter for you! I had some trouble with grammar in this one, so you're very welcome to point out typos to me if you find some.
> 
> BTW, I tasted Pop-Tarts for the first time in my life and I LOVED THEM. SO YUMMY. Oh god.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> See you! <3

Tony stood before the elevator door. He felt anxiousness building up beneath his carefully adjusted expression, and pursed his hands into fists to stop them from fiddling with the hems of his shirt. He didn't want to be too obvious of how nervous he really was. Tony Stark was  _not_ nervous. Not ever.

The engineer sighed softly and let his head droop a little. It was nearing 5 PM, which meant that all the Avengers should be in the Tower by now (and they all were, as JARVIS had confirmed a while earlier), so he should probably start going down. And telling them.  _About Jim._ Like  _now._

 _Come on, get your shit back together,_ he commanded himself, swallowing at the thought of telling. _What if they wouldn't believe him?_  He really wasn't new in the department of screwing up, and he had a _freaking_ _degree_ in fucking up relationships. Don't get it wrong, they were like family to Tony and Tony to them , but itwasn't actually a new concept that Tony managed to make people mad or disappoint them. More like age-old.

And what if he was wrong? What if Jim was the one correct, and Tony had had no real reason or right to dump him? The engineer knew that he wasn't one of the easiest people to deal with, not with his irregular, occasionally dangerous and always busy life, no brain to mouth filter thus his stupid, unintended quips that hurt people, his trust issues, nightmares that always managed to disturb his partners, reputation and countless other things. So let's just say that he knew how to drive people mad.

But Loki had said that it wasn't Tony who was at fault. That it was Jim. But what had his mother said about believing half-acquaintances with criminal records, let alone talking to them? Food for thought.

And then there was the fact, that not just him, but the other Avengers as well were also acquaintances with Jim. They even considered Jim a  _friend._ And only thinking about that they would keep in touch with the guy made Tony's skin crawl.  _No._ He  _had_ to tell them.

Tony raised his hand to press at the button next to the metallic doors, let it hover in the air before it, groaned and let it fall back.  _Fuck._

"I thought you were intending to discuss with your comrades today." Tony flinched and nearly cried out when he heard a silky voice behind him. He turned to glare angrily at Loki. The asshole was smirking.

"You really enjoy that, huh?" he asked, sounding a bit wheezy as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.  _I will make him wear a collar with a fucking bell, dang it._ Loki's smirk widened a notch.

"I do not understand what you speak of," the god answered, eyeing the room as he detoured his way to the empty spot next to Tony.

"Yeah, right," the genius said when Loki met his eyes with his own. "You know, for a God of Lies you're a pretty bad liar." The trickster chuckled deviously at the comment. They both knew that Loki could _Lie_  (with a capital L) if he so wanted.

"And you remain to have poor skill in masking your inner turmoil, though I recall you have years of experience in that." .. _.Shit!_ Tony had completely forgotten about the whole conversing thing, even if it had been only for a small moment. Damn it. The engineer snickered briefly and dryly, and glanced at his feet.

"And here I thought I had a special skill in that," he admitted, smiling a bit cruelly to himself. They stood there in silence for a brief moment.

"Mortal," Loki called him. Tony raised his eyes, eyebrow quirked up at the nickname. "Cease stressing it. They are your friends, they are ought to believe you." Tony scrunched up his nose at that. Tony didn't do trust things; there were only a handful people who trusted him, and even less who he trusted. (And strangely enough, Loki seemed to be becoming one of those few people. Which probably said something about Tony's sanity. Probably.)

He huffed softly and let his face smooth out.

"I guess you're right." The billionaire cast a final look at the god before deciding to just screw it. "JARVIS?" he summoned.

 _"How may I help you, sir?"_ the AI answered immediately. Tony kept his eyes trained on the wall as they spoke.

"Are the team members on the common floor?"

 _"They are, except for Dr. Banner and Capt. Rogers who are currently on their own floors. Do you wish me to call them?"_ Tony pursed his lips.  _Now or never._

"Yeah, thanks, J."

 _"My pleasure, sir,"_  JARVIS replied easily, leaving Tony and Loki in silence. The engineer glanced at the god and flashed a small smile.

"I better get going then," he said as JARVIS opened the elevator doors for him. Loki's face remained expressionless, though a bit curious ( ~~or maybe concerned~~ ~~?~~ ).

"Sure," he responded, nodding at him. "Do what you must." Tony hummed, still smiling faintly, and the metallic doors soon slid closed, the elevator starting to descend. Even without his notice, the billionaire's hands started to fiddle with the hems of his shirt again.

The door pinged open and Tony stepped to the common floor. Most of his team had already gathered in the living area, sitting or sprawling on the chairs and couches. The only ones missing were Bruce and Clint, as Steve had just arrived and was looking for a seat. Tony walked over to where they were seated, but stayed a bit farther, remaining on his feet.

"Hi, Tony!" Steve greeted, smiling, when he noticed him. He flopped on one of the armchairs. "You had something you wanted to talk about?"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Clint sneered as he strode past, holding two bowls of ice cream in his hands. He took a seat beside Natasha and handed the spy one of his holdings. Tony scoffed, mock aghast.

"Don't worry, Tweety," he replied, tossing his hand a tad in the direction of the archer. "You're not gonna become an uncle anytime soon." Clint grinned playfully, but Tony saw that he was warmed by his words. Family enough to be an uncle to his kids. Guilt wrenched Tony's gut as he remembered what he was about to tell his team, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Natasha (smart and attentive as she was) seemed to take notice of the change in his body language and moved to sit straight as a worried frown crossed her face. Steve was soon to follow, suspicion confirmed by Natasha's actions.

As they eyed him, Tony immediately dropped his hands to his sides, as subtly as he could, and casually hooked his thumbs to his jeans' pockets. He didn't want to worry them needlessly. Though it was probably too late already.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about, Tony?" Steve asked with a slightly demanding tone. The engineer kept his face expression despite the nervousness (which _shouldn't_ _even_ _exist_ in the first place, since hey! _Tony Stark_ here!) still roiling inside of him.

"Let's wait for Brucie first, okay?" he smiled easily at the soldier. Steve frowned at him like he was asking  _'Really?'_ with the world's most monotone and unsurprised, unbelieving voice. Though he still looked slightly troubled by Tony.  _Great._

"Here I am," the scientist in question chirped cheerily, walking from behind Tony and pulling him out of his thoughts.  _Oookay, I guess no more prolonging then._ Bruce clapped Tony's shoulder companionably. "What's on your mind?" he continued as he found his place on an armchair near Steve. Thor was leaning against a wall as everyone else (save Tony) was sitting.

"Umm," Tony begun as he eyed Thor dubiously. "Let's get to that in a sec. Thor, buddy, what's up?" Thor jerked his head up. He seemed to have been deep in thought.

"Nothing too grave, my friend. 'Tis merely that my brother has escaped from his prison in Asgard, and is now missing. And this apparently happened some time ago," Thor answered sternly, voice serious and a little sorrowful. Tony felt another guilty wrench in his gut, but ignored it. He decided to process the sentence itself. Thor had once said that the Bifrost was still being repaired, thus the information moved sluggishly, but this must be the new slow. Well, whether he liked it or not, it was now official that Loki was a prison runaway.

"Oh," Tony replied. "Well that's... awful." He wasn't sure what to tell the god, but fortunately Thor didn't seem like he was in the mood to receive much sympathy anyway.

"So, Tony?" Steve pushed, eyebrow quirked. Tony exhaled sharply through his nose.

"Weeellll," he drawled, feeling his heart in his throat. "The thing is, I might have dumped Jim. And when I say 'might', I mean _I_ _dumped him_ ," he added quickly when he saw the expressions of varying levels of terror and confusion popping up on his teammates' faces.

"Wha-" Steve was first to recover. He shook his head a little. "Tony," he motioned with his index finger, "you go now, and call him. Apologize for whatever you did and get him to figure this out with you-"

"What do you mean you dumped him?!" Clint interrupted, looking nearly horrified. "I can't believe you screwed it up, Tony! I thought you guys were in that state of relationship where you'd be starting to look for a nice all-American house with a green lawn and kids running all arou-"

"-and call him over so you can talk it through face to face-"

"Why would you break such a loving companionship? Many would envy you in Asgard for your-"

 _"Stop!"_ Tony exclaimed, holding his hands up and feeling somewhat ( ~~very~~ ) terrified at his friends' reactions. "Let me make one thing clear; we're _not_ getting back together, okay? We are _not_ talking this through or making up or any shit like that, get it?" His voice cracked a little as he talked, but he needed to confirm this to them and maybe even to himself. He glanced at everyone briefly, halting at Natasha and Bruce. They were the only ones that had yet to say something, and now seemed to want to have their turn.

"Tony," Natasha started. "You sure about this? What is it?" Tony clenched his jaw a little. He felt his muscles quivering as he was tensed all over.

"Why would you break up with Jim, Tony?" Bruce continued after the redhead. He and Natasha seemed to sense that there was more to it than it seemed at first.

"Well, why do people break up in the first pla-"

"Hush," Natasha silenced Clint, never looking away from the billionaire.

"Tony," she repeated. Tony swallowed, thinking about his options. He could still back away if he wanted. It wouldn't be that big of a loss if they didn't know. There _were_ many things people didn't know about him. Why should they know about his and Jim's _private_ things? And they wouldn't like it, certainly not. It would ruin their image about Jim or alternately about Tony, if they thought that Tony was gossiping about his ex which he kind of was but then again-

He felt a gentle nudge at his elbow, where nobody seemingly stood, and instantly felt more confident. Strong enough to do this. He sighed shallowly, but didn't let his eyes drop.

Tony slowly raised his slightly unsteady hands, eyeing them, and pulled his sleeves up. He had taken to wearing long-sleeved shirts to cover the bruising as of late, and felt naked now that he was revealing the injuries. The whole room grew tense, and all of the Avengers rose to stand, Bruce rushing to him in order to look over his hands. Tony felt himself pale. His arms looked  _ugly._

He carefully eyed Bruce's face, not wanting to look at the rest of the team or his hands. The physicist's brow was furrowed and he seemed too frantic and concerned to Tony's taste. The billionaire didn't dare to point it out though.

"Is," Bruce began, drew in a steadying breath and continued, "is this Jim's doing?" He raised his eyes to look Tony in the eye. In Bruce's eyes there was a battle between green and dark brown. Tony looked down and just nodded. That seemed to be the only confirmation the man needed, as Bruce let go of the hands and vigorously ran from the room, spewing out "safe room" as he went. They (or Tony actually) had especially designed a panic or safe room for Bruce in case he needed to Hulk-out. It seemed to come in handy.

Tony snapped back to reality with a poorly suppressed flinch, when Natasha snatched his hand into hers with minimum considerateness. She eyed the bruises with Steve by her side, both looking professional and void of any hints of the happiness that had filled the room when Tony first had entered. Thor was standing a little further behind with Clint, clutching his hammer's handle as Clint pursed his hands into tight fists.

"Lift your shirt," Natasha ordered and Tony shifted his eyes back to the assassin before him. He looked baffled and he knew it, not even attempting to mask it.

"Excuse m-"

"Tony," Steve urged, voice strained and angry, but Tony was hopeful that the anger wasn't directed at him. He blinked his eyes closed and grasped the hem of the dark fabric. He nowadays avoided looking to mirror without a shirt on, and didn't fancy the idea of seeing his skin now either. He knew that his middle was even uglier than his arms.

He heard a few intakes of breaths as his comrades saw the many bruises and scrapes on him.

"Christ," Steve swore. So it must be pretty damn hideous if it made Steve say that, Tony figured.

Natasha beckoned him to turn over, so Tony made a twirl as quick as she let him, before he was allowed to lower his shirt. The engineer kept his eyes closed. He then felt a petite hand carding into his hair and bending it down a little. A kiss was pressed against his forehead.

"I'm sorry for not noticing, дорогой," Natasha whispered to his ear. Tony felt tears prickling in his eyes but didn't allow them to fall nor show. Another hand, Steve's most likely, grasped his neck and squeezed gently. Then it let go and he heard heavy steps taken forwards, Natasha's lighter ones following right after.

"Suit up," Steve said as he paced farther from Tony. No one even questioned the destination, just went to gather all things needed.

"Ste-"

"You," Steve turned to Tony whom he had just interrupted, pointing, "stay here. _Right_  here, until we get back. Bruce'll come when he's finished. Eat some food and watch a movie. We won't take more time than necessary." The captain then took off, leaving no room for objections. He walked briskly to his floor, and not ten minutes after, Tony heard their air craft taking off from the roof.

Now that it was done, the engineer felt all the adrenalin leaving his system and he slumped to the couch, lying down with his eyes closed.

"Good lad," he heard Loki say above him, sitting next to his head on the couch. Tony chuckled a little.

"Thanks for standing by," he said genuinely gratefully, pulling his legs to the couch too and curling more tightly into himself. He was feeling really tired. The engineer felt a cool hand snaking into his hair. The slow strokes against his scalp felt unnaturally good, and he let the god continue his doings without stirring.

"Of course," he heard the trickster say, before he begun drifting to sleep. Last thought on his mind was the question:  _why_ is  _Loki_ doing something like this? Why was he helping him? And why is _Tony_ allowing him to? The wonder didn't last long though, as he couldn't be bothered right now. Not when everything felt perfect.

 

* * *

 

Loki kept carding his fingers through the mortal's dark locks, even as he heard his breathing calming into one of sleep. He eyed him, gaze lingering on the bruises on his still exposed arms. The god was very satisfied about the mortal's companion's response. Now the pig shall feel even more remorseful.

Loki focused on the sleeping mortal's face again. There was doubt gnawing in the back of the god's mind. _Why wasn't he leaving?_ Why was he _aiding_ Stark? Did he see himself in the mortal, seeking for help that no one was willing to offer? But he had his other mortal (and one immortal) companions, as Loki had just witnessed. How could this be merely the fascination he had had for the mortal when they had first met, the one he had assured himself it was?

He sat there, petting Stark until he heard the green beast approaching, after which he teleported himself away. He needed fresh air. Perhaps he could go and see what Stark's companions were up to. It was a fine day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "орогой" is Russian and it translates as "dear" or "darling".
> 
> Thanks for reading this story! :) It was really exciting and heartbreaking to write this chapter, so I hope I was able to pass some of that and other feelings across to you guys! Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed (or if you didn't)!


	11. Wings To Be Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, Clint and Thor go to visit Jim.
> 
> Also Loki makes an appearance!
> 
> No Tony this chapter, sorry folks! We've got Steve's POV, Loki's POV and lastly Jim's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!
> 
> I'm soooo sooorryyyy that it took a while! T_T I had exams so I really didn't have any spare time, but now I finally got it done! I hope you enjoy :*
> 
> And for those of you who have seen GOTG, I have a special something coming up (hopefully!) soon, so stay tuned! ;O

Steve felt obnoxious. He actually felt like throwing up. 

 _How could I let Tony down like that? How couldn't I see it?_  Steve wiped furiously at his furrowed brow.

He felt so guilty and so  _angry._ Angry at himself and angry at the hideous man that had been causing Tony misery. Even for Tony for not telling them, but that was secondary now. The captain felt his chest ache when he thought about Jim. How could someone so sweet, funny and kind,  _a_ _doctor_ even,be someone who'd hurt others like that?

Steve wasn't an idiot, and he knew by experience that Tony knew where to hit to hurt one and that the billionaire could be annoying as hell when he so wished, but  _never_ would he deserve something like this. _Never._  Tony was one of the kindest, most generous and caring people Steve had ever met, even though the man tended to attempt covering his true colors with nasty quips and humor. But Steve still knew. Like he knew everyone else who belonged to his little family.

And he wanted to freaking  _behead_ the bastard that'd hurt that wonderful man, his  _friend._

The soldier and his team (minus the two geniuses) paced along an apartment building's hallway, quickly advancing Dr. Lane's apartment. They had left their air craft (as inconspicuously as possible) to the roof of the building and continued down by foot. Everyone was tense and radiating anger and remorse.

The team of heroes reached the door saying 'Lane' and the Black Widow ever so politely knocked it. If anything could be called polite, considering what they came here for. Steve eyed Natasha's rigid muscles and the way her left hand seemed to be readying for an attack. He shifted his eyes from the assassin to look at the door again.

They heard quiet shuffling before the door opened and Jim's face appeared into sight. The man ( _more like an animal_ , Steve's brain corrected) looked hungover and tired, dark circles under his eyes in sharp contrast with the light color of his orbs, his hair sticking up in unruly fashion. Steve couldn't bring himself to feel compassion towards the doctor.

"Hey, Natasha, guys," Jim greeted, eyeing them in surprise. He had visibly paled upon opening the door. "I, um, nice to see you," he stuttered. Steve kept staring at him coldly. "How come you're all suited u-" The man's sentence was cut short when Natasha took a death grip on the guy's throat and lunged into the apartment, pushing him before her. The rest of the team followed right after, Clint pulling the door closed after him. The room was spacey and a little dim, the only downright light being the intense beam from the setting sun, filtering through the open balcony door. It looked to Steve like Jim Lane had been in the middle of furious packing. He felt his mouth tighten impossibly more.

Once everyone was inside and about in the center of the room, the redhead let go of the doctor who slumped to the floor, coughing and grabbing his throat. Steve stepped next to Natasha before him, sensing Clint's and Thor's presence right by their sides. The doctor glanced up, tears from the coughing (and hopefully from pain) shimmering in his eyes.

"I-I, it was just..." Jim snapped his stammering mouth shut, clearing his throat. He righted his position (though didn't try to get up, which Steve had to give the man credit for. Now he should really just try to comply them) and when he looked up again, his face was more composed, even somewhat confident. Steve's temper rose instantly. _This big-headed, self-righteous, sick little piece of **shit**. _ "Can't we talk this through? You can't just barge into people's homes, even if you're friends wi-"

Jim fell to the floor very audibly, his nose giving a satisfying crunch as Natasha's fist connected with it. Steve was glad that she'd been the one to deliver the blow that each of them were eager to give. He wasn't sure if Jim would _survive_ his punch right now. The man on the floor gave a short howl of pain.

"We are not your friends, fuckface," Clint spat at him. Thor nodded in agreement and Natasha tilted her head to the side. Steve smiled coolly, also agreeing. _  
_

"You _bitch!"_ Jim screeched, holding his bleeding nose. Clint stiffened but didn't make a movement. "I'll fucking sue you _all!_ Let's see how your fucking  _Avenger business_ will hold after tha-" The archer kicked him to his chin, sending him back to sprawling on his back to the floor.

"Shut  _up,_ you  _cunt!"_  he hissed venomously, digging his heel to the wailing man's gut. As much as Steve enjoyed the view, he had to be the voice of reason in this situation.

"Clint," he commanded and at once the foot removed itself from Jim's abdomen. The Captain America stepped forward, pacing slowly to Jim's side.

"Why do you think we're here, Jim?" he asked, voice steady and calm. He glanced around the apartment before shifting his gaze to the man on the floor. Steve noticed how Jim's bottom lip quivered ever so slightly as Steve's cool eyes set upon him. His expression was still self-assured though. Steve narrowed his bright blue eyes.

"Well," Jim Lane begun with a relatively firm ( _and accusing,_ Steve added furiously in his mind) tone. "I bet its not for a couple of beers and a movie nig-"

"Answer the question," Natasha commanded, cutting him off. Steve was again grateful for the spy. Jim's eyes snapped to Natasha, defiance in his eyes, but seemed to remember the situation he was in and turned back to Steve instead. His face suddenly slackened, turning cold and somewhat impassive.  _This man is a maniac,_ Steve thought in horror as he watched the horrible smile play on Jim's lips, twisting his charming looks to something awful.

"The whore must've said something that doesn't concern _you_ in any way," he said mockingly, a little self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Steve's vision flashed dark as a shock of rage coursed through him, but before he could kick the bastard to the head, Thor had already stepped up and had taken crushing Jim's sternum with a foot to his care. Steve watched the man cough and turn red for a while before motioning Thor to back off. The Asgardian gave am angry snarl but removed his leg all the same. Steve crouched next to the slightly wheezing man's head resting on the floor.

"What makes you think that he was wrong to tell us?" he asked, still keeping his voice calm. Jim cracked his eyes open and glared at Steve.

"It's none of your business. And if you really gotta know, that little  _bitch,_ " Steve tightened his fists. "had a  _guy_ with him there! He was cheating on me! That fucking _justifies_ it! I was right all along-" Steve punched Jim square to his chin, the poor positioning luckily making it less powerful than it'd have been in better conditions. But it still knocked Jim's head to the side. The doctor used the force as an axis and rolled to his stomach and then crawled to his knees.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to us!" Steve yelled at him, rising up to stand. "What you did to Tony was wrong and  _vile_ , and you better stop making excuses _right now!"_ When he stopped to steady his beating heart and panting breath, he saw that Jim wasn't listening to him. In fury, he took a step forward before stopping as he saw the doctor's facial expression. Jim was ghostly pale, the bags under his eyes even more visible and he was sweating and trembling.

" _No..."_ a soft cry escaped his shaking lips.  _"NO!"_ he bellowed, making Steve jump. He glanced to where Jim was intently staring but saw nothing. He looked back at the man, furrowing his brow.

"Now stop it, you-"

"No!" Jim interrupted, now looking at Steve. His eyes were frantic and panicky. "He's- he's here, Steve! Look, please!" he pleaded, whipping his head furiously between Steve and the empty spot across the room.  _What did this man see?_

"Please, anyone!" Jim glanced around him, taking in the confused faces of the team. He paled even more and a bead of sweat traveled down his face. " _No..."_ he whined and started to sob, breathing becoming uneven. Steve shared uncertain glances with his team. Natasha gave him a small nod. He looked back down to the man on his knees, staring in some sort of a trance into the nothingness.

"Jim!" the captain barked. No reaction, only the wails growing louder.

" _Nonononono_ , he's gonna do _it_ , no please help me **_please_** ," Jim's voice was so broken that Steve would've felt something resembling compassion towards him if it wasn't for what he'd done to his, their, friend.  _"PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T LET HIM COME NEAAGGGGGGHH!"_ Jim had started to scramble backwards and scream for help before, out of the blue, he'd started screeching and convulsing in what seemed to be a seizure. Steve and Natasha quickly stepped in to hold the fidgeting man still, Clint following closely to hold his legs. Oddly enough, Thor was frozen where he stood, eyeing the spot Jim had been eyeing not a second ago with a crossed and thoughtful expression.

"Cuff him," Steve ordered Natasha. "He's going down where they take criminally _insane,_ " he emphasized the last word, fury still boiling beneath his skin. Natasha pulled the handcuffs from her belt and locked them around the wrists held by Steve. The body under them had stopped convulsing and was now screaming,

"I'M NOT INSANE! I'M NOT! HE'S THERE, HE'S RIGHT THERE, FUCKING SMIRKING AT YOU FO-" he fell silent as Natasha zapped him with her Widow's Bite.

The ride to SHIELD (they thought that it would be best to let SHIELD deal with the whole mess) was loaded to say at least. Everyone was quiet and seemingly pondering. Even on the way back home Steve couldn't shake the uneasy feeling off of him.  _What had Jim seen?_

 

* * *

 

Once the group of Midgard's mightiest heroes had arrived to their destination, Loki teleported to the pig's balcony. He watched silently, cloaked with invisibility, as the mortal had finally reached the decision to flee the city. _Not that it shall help it,_ he thought darkly, smirking a small devilish grin.

The swine rose to its feet and paced through the apartment to open the door. The god stepped inside to have an even better view of the soon to be occurrence. The mortal with brisk, red hair slammed the thing back inside, forcing it to the ground. A smile tugged at Loki's lips. It started talking, first a bit hurriedly but then with a firm tone of voice. It made the trickster's skin bristle with distaste. The animal should be feeling fearful to say at least.

Abruptly, the same lady ( _more like a warrior,_ his mind corrected him, even if he didn't want to admit it) stepped forward and hit it. The sound of her fist hitting its  _muzzle_ was rather satisfying.

"We are not your friends, fuckface," the man with skills for archery said. The archer had proved himself to be useful before, and continued doing so. The swine continued its pathetic wailing after that, spewing brittle nonsense, but fortunately it was silenced by the archer when his foot collided with its face.

"Shut  _up,_ you  _cunt!"_  he hissed sharply at the swine, and Loki found himself agreeing with the statement and the mortal behind it.

"Clint," the man dressed in an odd, blue, white and red armor, covering him from neck to toe. The mortal rounded it a little before halting by its side. Loki cocked his head in interest.

"Why do you think we're here, Jim?" the mortal man continued, voice stern yet calm. Loki glanced at the pig on the ground, looking too secure to Loki's liking.

"Well, I bet its not for a couple of beers and a movie nig-" 

"Answer the question," the red headed mortal intervened. The swine looked a bit baffled at first, but then its face twisted in a way that made Loki sick to his stomach and his blood boil. Then it dared to  _insult Antho-_ Stark. (Loki frowned at the choice of words he'd used in his mind, but shook it off fast.) Thor stepped back from it (his broth- _Thor_  had taken to his heart to punish the thing for its words) as the leader of the Midgardians (and one Asgardian) raised his voice again.

"What makes you think that he was wrong to tell us?" It was still acting too confidently. Loki narrowed his eyes and let a smirk pull at his lips when an idea occurred to him.

"It's none of your business. And if you really gotta know, that little  _bitch_  had a  _guy_ with him there! He was cheating on me! That fucking _justifies_ it! I was right all along-" Loki had started to lose his patience with the animal, and he was grateful for the blonde man when he silenced it. It started to crawl to its legs when the captain started yelling at it, its conceited defiance still not subdued. Loki decided to take action and took a few steps forward, revealing his form to the one pathetic mortal exclusively.

He smirked in satisfactory as he watched the color drain from the pig's face.

 

* * *

 

Rogers' fist collided against his chin and sent his neck to the side, cracking with the force of the movement. He cursed inwardly and rolled to his stomach. This was definitely not Jim's day.

The morning had started with a harsh startle from a nightmare of the raven headed man he'd acquaintance at the Tower. The nightmarish scenarios, his own howls and the pain still frequently haunted him. He'd already decided to pack his stuff and move somewhere faraway, and todayhad left his resignation papers at work. Since now another person besides him and Tony knew about the nature of their relationship, it wouldn't take long before other people knew too.

And that brings him to the situation at hand. He'd counted on that Tony's pride would've prevented him from spilling the beans this early, and he was sure that the black haired guy had his input in that. Furthermore, Jim could've sworn that he'd seen the man somewhere else before.

He drew in a large breath and heaved himself up to all fours. That's when he saw it.

At first it was just a glimpse of green and black, but then he saw it. He saw  _him._

Jim felt his limbs starting to tremble when the man stepped forward, smiling that horrible, toothy smile of his down to him. He faintly heard a small 'no' escaping his mouth. Then again with more vigor.

"No!" he yelled a third time and looked into Rogers's blue eyes. "He's- he's here, Steve! Look, please!" the doctor continued, looking between the captain and the smiling  ~~man~~   ** _beast_** he was forced to face again. When no response came, he extended his plea to the other heroes standing in his apartment, doing  _absolutely nothing_ to help him. He saw the looks of confusion on their faces.  _They couldn't see him?_

"What is it, swine?" the man asked with his silky voice, dripping with venom and disdain. Jim snapped his head towards him, feeling his breath turning to hyperventilation. The man stepped forward. "Does it bring you...  _memories?"_  The raven headed man's voice was amused now, like he was enjoying Jim's suffering. ( _And he probably was,_ his brain pointed.) His face was twisted in a sadistic smirk. Jim felt an involuntary sob sound from his throat.

" _No..._ " The man laughed at that.

"What is it, swine?" he asked, eyes sparkling with laughter like Jim had just told the world's funniest joke.  _A beast._

As suddenly as they had come, the laughter and amusement left the man's demeanor (and Jim found himself already missing them), as they were replaced by a predatory, sharp gaze and a tight line of his mouth. Ominous shadows had appeared on his face and the green eyes were blazing with pure  _hate._ The man took one slow, sinister step towards him. _"Afraid?"_ the beast asked with  low voice.

" _Nonononono_ , he's gonna do  _it_ , no please help me  ** _please_** ," Jim begged as he took another step. He couldn't tear his eyes from the beast approaching him.  _"PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T LET HIM COME NEAAGGGGGGHH!"_ The man had stopped and held a hand up, smiling open-mouthedly at Jim, flexing his hand in tandem with the convulsions.

When it finally stopped, he stared at the tall figure in terror. It tilted its head and smiled a sharp smirk. Word 'insane' caught Jim's attention, and he was forced to tune back to the world around him. He snapped his head around, trying to fight the cuffs that he found were settled around his wrists.

"I'M NOT INSANE! I'M NOT! HE'S THERE, HE'S RIGHT THERE, FUCKING SMIRKING AT YOU FO-" His world faded into darkness, and he welcomed it with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> What did you think of this ch? Please leave a comment or kudos! :*


	12. Pink Cheeks Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arc begins here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND YOUR SUPPORT I LOVE YOU ALL AND I DON'T DESERVE YOU.
> 
> I'm sorry if some of you guys were disappointed that I didn't respond to the comments in the latest chapter, I'm changing my "policies", so **if you want me to respond to your ponderings, please say so.** I read every single one and they make me very happy and inspired.
> 
> This chapter is sort of a milestone, which means we're starting a new arc here! The wing theme in the chapter names has changed, and I hope you like this chapter and how the story continues to develop from now on.
> 
> <3

A few weeks passed in peace. The day he'd finally come clean to his team had ended soon as the evening took place. Bruce had made him sandwiches and they'd been sitting on a couch and watching a movie (Fight Club) when the rest of the team had barged in, all ruffled and tired-looking but _(obviously)_ unharmed. As soon as Steve had set his eyes on Tony, he had surged forward, grabbed the genius by his neck and shoulders and hugged him tightly. Tony was pretty thrown off by the gesture but didn't panic because  _it was Steve._ So, instead he squeezed him back and he could have sworn he saw tears in the corners of the man's eyes.

After Steve's iron grip finally loosened, he received several pats, hair ruffles and affectionate rubs from the rest of the team. The care and safe radiating from them almost turned Tony into a sobbing mess, but he was determined to stay calm, just welcoming the warmth he was given. Not asking about Jim's current whereabouts yet either, despite his burning curiosity.

Soon, the team was sprawled on the couch Tony and Bruce had picked earlier (yes, all packed on the same, single sofa), watching the movie in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the steady noises from the movie or an occasional whispered comment to the one sitting nearby.

But as everything does, the movie too soon came to an end and the Avengers started to slowly move to their own floors. It was already over eleven and everyone seemed beat.

After quick 'good night's Tony too took the elevator to his penthouse. He was surprised (and a bit disappointed) to find it very godless. He scratched the back of his head as if in thought and went to have a hot shower. When he got out, Loki still hadn't arrived. The engineer climbed to bed and couldn't help but feel a small pang of betrayal and worry. They had made a deal.

The next morning proceeded as usual, without the certain God of Mischief. Tony stayed holed up in his penthouse, totally not waiting for him to show up.

Even the following days continued to remain uneventful, and as it became evident that the guy wasn't about to come and see him anytime soon (or  _ever_ _,_ it's not like Tony had any idea what that jerk was planning on) he decided to call Pepper and tell her all about it. It turned out a slight catastrophe. _  
_

Pepper was freaking out and crying uncontrollably, then she came over and freaked out some more, then called Happy and Rhodes who also came over and they all had a deep bonding session which included lots of tissues, embarrassing bawling and screaming at each other. At the end of the day they left, red-eyed and tired, all giving Tony hugs as they departed. He thought he had some awesome friends.

Pepper had insisted on him taking some time off, so the days without work (and the company of a god he'd already become quite accustomed to) were boring. He used them to work on his personal projects, help Bruce out in the lab and watch movies with the team members. He had also come across with playing various card games with Clint and Steve and Natasha had decided to help in refining his close-combat skills. It wasn't really that bad. And the bruises kept fading day after day.

Thor was being more quiet and isolated than he usually was, but Tony had taken it as a reaction for what'd happened. Though the god always participated in whatever they were doing when asked to, so Tony couldn't really tell. He'd asked about it one evening, but hadn't gotten much out of the guy.

 

* * *

 

About three and half weeks after he'd last seen Loki, he appeared in Tony's living room. Luckily Tony'd been alone, sitting on his couch and swirling a glowing hologram before him with his hand. But he did shatter yet another coffee cup.

 _"Holy shit!"_ he hissed just as the mug slipped from his hand, landing near his foot and spilling the hot liquid on his bare toes and the carpet. Tony grabbed his foot to wipe the burning coffee off of it and eyed the spilled contents of his broken Stark Industries -mug with grief.

"You fucker, how many times have I told you not to appear out of freaking _nowhere?!_ And where the fuck have you be-" the billionaire's sentence ceased cold turkey when he looked up to see the god.

Loki was standing before him, his green eyes boring into Tony's brown ones, rounded by dark shadows and a pale (even paler than it naturally was) face. His hair and clothes were a mess to put it bluntly, all ragged and dirty. Tony quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing Loki by his shoulders.

"Loki, what's goi-"

"Shhh, I'm alright," the god interrupted with a quiet and slightly husky voice. (Interrupting would've normally annoyed Tony, but not right now when Loki was looking so shit.) The god moved Tony to the left with a firm grasp on his elbow. "Mind the shards, you'll hurt yourself." Oh, so was that why he had been interrupted? He spared a quick look at the remnants of his cup on the floor.

The genius turned so that Loki could sit down on the couch (minding the shards) and let go of his arms once the guy had all but stumbled to sit down. He rounded the couch to get a first aid kit, or water or  _something_ but Loki caught his wrist when he passed him, siding the backrest of the couch. He glanced into the tired and bit foggy eyes.

"Don't leave," he uttered, and the sound made Tony's stomach twist. He grasped the cold hand holding his wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lokes, just gonna grab some things for you," he tried to amend, but Loki didn't look convinced. Rather skeptic actually, if that frown was anything to go with.

"I require none of your mortal medicines," he said petulantly, lip curving into a determined little gurn. Tony found the whole thing quite cute. "I merely ask for you to stay," he continued, voice a little softer now, and it was all Tony could take. He gave a small groan as a response and climbed over the backrest to press himself against the god's side. A slender hand curved around his shoulder and pulled, so that Tony was sitting in Loki's lap instead. Two strong hands encased him, his left shoulder pressed against Loki's chest and Loki's chin resting on top of his head. It felt pretty comfortable, in fact.

"So," Tony broke the sudden silence. "what's up with this whole 'not showing my face for weeks, then finally showing up all beaten-up and shitty and feeling extra cuddly' ordeal? Not that I'm complaining but..." Tony's voice faded and Loki let out a sigh.

"Bear with me, Anthony."  _Anthony._ Tony froze and felt a light blush creeping up his cheeks, his eyes widening a tad. Loki had called him  _Anthony._ And how hot was that, surprisingly. He tuned back to the world when he heard Loki continue,

"I was attacked by some Aesir soldiers the day you last saw me." Tony tensed and tried to move, seeking to see Loki''s face, but he kept his steel-like arms locked around Tony. "The Asgardian fools have,  _finally,_ " Tony couldn't help smirking at the tone, "gotten a hunch of my whereabouts and are currently trailing me." The other of his hands brushed some of Tony's hair behind his ear. "I have cast a spell to your home, so that when in here they shan't find me." _Well, that was new._ "So, once I left this place, they soon came to imprison me. I've been fighting them since and attempting to lead them as far from here as possible, before I was able to shed them and flee back." He sighed again, more tiredly this time around. "Let us say that it has been a rather tiring few weeks," Loki finished, speaking the last sentence into Tony's hair as if to emphasize the meaning. Tony wasn't going to admit it, but it tickled and felt kind of nice.

"But, you're all good now, right?" he managed to ask. The genius was having conflicted thoughts, since he should be siding the ones Loki was running from, but his heart was with the god in this one. _( ~~In more meanings than one, perhaps?~~ Shut up, brain.)_

"Yes, Anthony," that really sent shivers down Tony's spine, when Loki called him that. "I'm fine now." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Loki absently caressing Tony's back and Tony clinging to Loki not so subtly.

"Thor's been acting weird lately, by the way," the engineer said suddenly, pulling Loki out of his whatever thoughts.

"What makes you think it concerns me in any way?" he asked sharply, voice a little tense. If this was Jim, Tony would'vealready started spewing excuses and apologies, just to avoid gaining more bruises. But with Loki, all he did was tense a bit, not even panicking.

"Easy, no need to get all hot and bothered," he amended lightly. A soothing brush to his shoulder blade. "I just thought that you'd know the best what's bothering him. Since you, well you know,  _lived_ about 24/7 with him for about, um,  _hundreds_ of years?" Loki huffed in amusement, and poked Tony's side painfully. But not too painfully.

"The big oaf might have sensed my magic the last time I saw him." Tony first hummed in acknowledgement, but then the whole sentence hit him.

"Wait, exactly  _when_ have you seen Thor?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow though Loki couldn't see it for the sake of their position. Loki didn't say anything, so after waiting for what Tony thought was appropriate he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Have your secrets, Delta One." He felt soft chuckle rumble in Loki's chest, and a nose was pressed into his hair again.

"Everything in their own time, Anthony." Tony huffed, but couldn't keep the smile off of his face. After a moment of silence, he heard as the god's breathing started to deepen, and it wasn't long until he was asleep. Tony made a move to get up, intending to clean the mess he'd made of his drink earlier, but the arms around him wouldn't budge. He gave a faint sigh and sagged against the slowly raising and descending chest.  _Well, it really isn't half that bad,_ he thought as he let his eyes close.

 

* * *

 

The team was on their route to return from their almost a month long persuasion of a certain war criminal. It had turned out to be a fruitless effort and everyone was tired and foul-mooded. But the most disappointed one of the group was the man following lastly after his comrades. He listened to the clanking of the armors as they walked in a line, thinking about the punishment he was yet to receive for failing in his task.

When they arrived to Asgard, right after reporting to a person in command, he contacted his master. Where Asgardians didn't much know about electrical devices but rather relied on their magic, he'd spent some time learning about them in different realms.

He pulled out a black screen from a hidden stash inside his wardrobe. As soon as he touched it, it blinked to life and showed him a view of a large levitating chair, the figure sitting on it, heavily shadowed by its backrest.

"Master..." he begun, voice tight and feeling uncertain. The figure didn't move a muscle, so he continued, biting out, "I-I have failed you. He was too fast for the group and after weeks of chasing him, let alone finding him-"

"I did not ask for your cowardice explanations, you filthy Asgardian," a low voice rumbled (definitely a male), and it made his blood cool even when it only came through the device.

"Ye-yes, master." The shadowed man stayed silent for a while, expressing his disappointment.

"You continue as I ordered earlier, and find that wimp, no matter what. You know the results for failing." As he finished, agonizing pain coursed through his arm and continued further into his body. Like an bolt of lightning. A sharp scream ripped from his throat, and as the pain subsided after a while, the screen had blackened. He brushed a bead of sweat from his face with a back of his hand.

"Yes, Thanos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment, and remember to ask if you want me to respond to it. :)


	13. Dark Paths Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! ^o^ ♥
> 
> First things first:
> 
> 1) I'M SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK LIKE FOREVER, I FEEL HORRIBLE ABOUT IT. Truth is, I haven't been feeling all that good lately and in addition I've super busy, so that's probably why it took so long... I hope this chapter'll make it up to you!!! ;_;
> 
> 2) I'm FUCKING excited about AoU, we already ordered the tickets to the premiere, I can't wait until that!!!!!! ♥
> 
> 3) Thank you very much for reading this far! ♥♥

They didn't talk about it after that. That is, the fact that Loki was a fugitive and couldn't leave the Tower, nor the fact that Tony was recovering from an abusive relationship. They just went on, getting into a sort of routine of their own. Tony'd begun working full-time already, though he felt like Pepper was still delegating his jobs elsewhere since he had more free time now. Which he, by the way, spent with Loki and sometimes with his team, but mostly with Loki. He hadn't forgotten how the trickster had been the one to drag him through all that shit, in the end.

So, the next three weeks he spent with minor projects, meetings and some paperwork, weekly movie nights with the team and teaching Loki human stuff. They'd made a deal (yes, another one) that Tony'd introduce Loki to human culture and in return he'd get to know about and test alien tech and "magic" (he still refused to call it magic, as he was convinced that it was just an advanced form of science).

Currently, they were digging through internet, Tony introducing the basics as well as some of the most disturbing bits, making Loki grimace every now and then. They'd already covered the Star Wars movies, Lord of The Rings, some sports as well as different foods, technology and most of the everyday appliances, such as the TV and the microwave _(and boy, had that been a sight to see),_  and Loki had let him do some scans and shown him a few cool magic-y things. Which he himself referred to as 'tricks to amuse children' though, but Tony was satisfied anyway.

"Why would anyone be interested in  _this?"_ Loki asked, gesturing to the tablet in Tony's lap with wide eyes and making the engineer laugh out loud.

"Hey, don't underestimate YouTube! That's not even the weirdest shit you can find here." Loki shot him a terrified look and Tony had to bite his lip in order not to laugh again. "You'll get used to it, buddy. It's okay." The god rolled his eyes and, shoving Tony's feet off his thighs, got up to prepare them a snack. He'd become almost obsessed with it once he learned the extent of Tony's habit of neglecting his basic needs. It kind of warmed the billionaire.

"So, anything interesting today, professor Snape?" he asked before Loki reached the kitchen. The guy had already grown accustomed to Tony's various nicknames and didn't even acknowledge them anymore.

"I thought I could show you some spells later, if you're not too busy. Apart from that, no, dear," he answered smoothly. Probably to counter Tony's endless name calling, Loki'd begun using various _pet names_ , such as 'dear', 'darling' or 'love' on a daily basis. The first time he'd used one, it'd flustered Tony and Loki'd smirked deviously and kept on using them since.  _This bastard._ Tony frowned at him.

"Sure," he drawled, averting his gaze. "I don't have that much work to do today anyway." Loki hummed.

Soon, he came back over with a plate of sliced fruit, two cups of yogurt and two glasses of water. He was balancing them on a round tray he held on his hand. As he sat, he pulled Tony's legs back to his lap and handed the engineer his bowl. Tony rolled his eyes at him but complied anyway.

 _What?_ The guy was comfy.

They talked about the spells Loki'd mentioned earlier as they spoke and after Loki'd eaten, he grabbed one of Tony's feet and surprisingly begun rubbing him. Tony couldn't remember when someone had last massaged his feet (or any part of him for the matter), and he groaned in surprise and pleasure. When he caught a glimpse of the god's eyes, he saw him staring at him intently, something unreadable in his eyes.

_Lust._

Or at least that's how Tony interpreted it. He felt blood rush through him. They'd been dancing around  _this_ – whatever this was – since Tony'd first offered Loki that drink, and it suddenly felt overwhelming.  The way Loki was eyeing him. The way his fingers caressed the table of his foot. The engineer felt like he wanted more.

And it fucking _scared_ him.

Tony's brain quickly changed from clouded and lovesick to panicky, and it probably showed on his face, since Loki's fingers halted their massaging.

"I'm-" he begun, fumbling, "Sorry, I gotta check that one thing down in the workshop," he excused himself, ignoring the awfully blank look on Loki's face as he scrambled up and skidded to the elevator.

 _"Fuck,_ " he cursed at himself, sliding down the wall and cradling his head in his hands as the elevator begun descending.

 

* * *

 

Loki was distant for the following few days. He talked and made Tony food as usual, but somehow he seemed different. More... reserved, perhaps.

Oh, and he'd also ceased with the pet names. Right.

It was wearing Tony off, honestly, and he felt guilty as hell. He'd spent nights awake because of it, thinking it through. He'd concluded it to be a mindfuck. It was frustrating. He wanted it, this _thing_ , but just didn't feel like he _could_ do it. Not after––

He shook the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the prototype on the table. He was supposed to finish the motor for SHIELD by tomorrow, but he couldn't just get his mind to it. He grabbed some wires and deftly hooked the machine into a battery, slowly beginning to charge it to see how it works. The engine coughed _loudly_ and rattled on the table. Tony felt his hand burn where it was still attached to the prototype.

"Crap!" he exclaimed and reflexively pulled his hand off, only to dive it back in right after. "I forgot that fucking radiator-" he cut off his rambling when a cool hand grasped his arm and pulled it quickly away from the engine, simultaneously yanking the wires that connected the machine to the battery off.

"What are you _doing?"_ He heard Loki hiss at him as he spun the engineer around, keeping a hold of his burnt hand and inspecting it. "I heard a loud noise and when I come in, here you are, burning your damn  _hand off!"_ It was almost hilarious, the way Loki got mad over something like this. But seriously, his hand  _indeed_ was partly red and some blisters were already starting to form. Well, it's not like could've noticed it in his haze. He'd been trying to save freaking the machine!

The sorcerer placed a cool hand on top of the burn, either mumbling angrily at himself or voicing a spell as he did, and instantly Tony felt cold and warm flow through his hand, replacing the pain. He rubbed his hand over the previously burnt spot when Loki released it.

"Yeah, you know how it gets," he waved it off as an answer to Loki's earlier exclamation, smiling at the stern-looking god, "But thanks. It would've been a pain in the ass to wait it heal." Loki looked incredulous and even a bit desperate as listened to Tony, but ended up rolling his eyes and sweeping his long fingers through his hair as he sighed. He turned as if to leave, but then seemed to come into a different decision and turned back to look Tony in the eye.

"I have been thinking, and come to the conclusion that perhaps I should leave," he begun, bluntly. Tony stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wha–" He cleared his throat. "Why?! If this is about the other day, then–"

"No, Anthony, it is not! This is–"

"How can you say it's _not_ about it when it clearly is?!" Tony snapped, "I don't think you'd go out there to get your _ass handed out to yourself_  for no reason at all!" Loki clenched his jaws tightly.

 _"I can't spend the rest of my life cowering in here!"_  he yelled andTony flinched, just faintly, at that, but Loki still caught it. He sighed as if it pained him, and the look in his eyes softened. "I _shall_ return to you, Anthony!  _Please_. Don't make this any harder." Loki walked over and pulled him into his arms, securing him close. To Tony, it felt so _good_ , especially when Loki'd seemingly avoided unnecessarily touching him lately. He circled his arms around Loki's back and buried his face into his shoulder as Loki pressed his own face into Tony's unruly hair. They just stood there for a while.

"You'll come back?" Tony found himself asking, hating himself for the question and the barely concealed weakness in it. Loki didn't seem to mind though, instead he squeezed him even harder.

"Only death can stop me," he said dramatically, partly trying to amuse Tony. The engineer chuckled silently.

Loki peeled his arms off of Tony and cupped his face in his pale hands. Tony looked into the green eyes and closed his own as a kiss was pressed against his forehead.

"I'll leave right away," Loki said against Tony's forehead, tickling him. He nodded.

 

* * *

 

They made their way to the roof, Loki leading the way as they hopped up the stairs.

"How are you gonna travel?" Tony asked when Loki neared the edge of the roof.

"There are secret pathways scattered all around the Nine Realms, some unused and poorly kept here on Midgard too. I'll use them and try to find out how to solve this." Loki scraped his finger on the air and a colorful, pulsing portal appeared there. Tony took a step forwards in his curiosity, and yes, it did look a bit like a path. He raised his eyes back to Loki's after a brief moment of inspection.

"I'll see you soon then," he said and Tony nodded, only a tad jerkily.

"Yeah, see you." Loki spared one more look at him and then turned around to step into the portal. Tony bit his lip.

_Screw this._

The brunet sprung towards the raven-haired god and spun him around, grabbing his collar. He saw Loki's surprised green eyes just before he pulled him down and crashed their lips together. At the instant their lips touched, Loki was already pulling him flush against himself, cradling his head in his hand and pulling at his hair.

It was just  _perfect._

They kissed for some time, sucking and biting hungrily, before pulling apart to breathe and look into each other's eyes.

"I-" Loki breathed, "I should probably go." At that, Tony involuntarily let out a small whine, but as soon as it left his throat it was smothered by Loki attacking his mouth again, licking into it and nibbling at his lower lip. Tony could feel his legs shake at the arousal, and it was  _all from just a KISS._ _  
_

"Yeah...I know," he replied finally, voice muffled by small pecks from Loki before he begun lowering his lips down to Tony's throat. He poorly stifled a moan as Loki quickly found his sweet spot and bit down on it.

"Loki," he panted, seeking out Loki's lips again for a last, sloppy and tender kiss. When they separated they locked eyes again and Loki took a step back to kiss Tony's hand. Tony wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"I shall return, my love," the god said and let go of the engineer's hand. Tony huffed and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be quick, I don't like slobs." Loki flashed an answering grin, turned and left through the portal. It vanished after him.

"Stay safe, you dope," Tony said into the wind, which now felt somehow colder.

"I think the one you should be worrying about right now, is yourself, mortal." Tony's eyes widened and spun around, hand ready on his wrist to call one of his suits, but before he could, darkness took over him.

 

* * *

 

Loki ran for hours, trying to find the right path without stepping into a trap or getting ambushed. It was exhausting, but even the constant fear of getting caught or killed couldn't dampen his fine mood. He wanted to get back to Anthony, wanted it  _fast._

Something flashed on his rear right, and Loki halted to have a look. Bright violet magic swirled on the glowing wall of the path and Loki recognized it as a message spell.

_But why would anyone send a message to a portal?_

Loki grasped one of his daggers, letting magic flow into and around it just in case as he stepped closer to the violet magic and swiped his hand over it to decode the message. It read in an ornate writing:

 

 

_To Loki Layfeson,_

_If you ever wish to see your mortal lover again, you'll meet me within an hour from when you've received_ _this message._

_You know the place._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Thanos._

 

 

Loki felt like the bottom of the portal had fallen from underneath him.

 

* * *

 

Tony woke up with an awful headache. He groaned as he lifted his head, it having being craned uncomfortably on his shoulder. He froze and snapped his eyes open when he remembered what'd happened.

He was sitting on something that looked like a... fucking  _asteroid?!_

Tony slowly got up, taking support from the rock formation he'd been leaning against, trying to stay away from sight and yet see everything that was to see.

His air intake was cut off as a hand curled around his throat, slamming him against the rock and lifting him to his toes.

"It is no use fighting, you pathetic mortal," the man spat at him. He looked like a human with his grey eyes and dangling, dirty blond hair, so Tony concluded him being be an Asgardian. He smacked at the hand holding his neck uselessly, trying desperately to fill up his burning lungs. The man huffed and let go of him, effectively reducing Tony into a coughing and sputtering mess on the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply when the coughing had ceased, "Why am I here?" The man grimaced.

"Mortals are not supposed to ask questions," he said, voice full of disdain. He crouched before Tony and continued, grasping his chin harshly, "But since you asked so prettily, I shall tell you. You are here, because your  _beloved prince,_ wasn't cautious enough and we could get to you by our methods when the path was open. Loki is not the only one with unique powers, you know. Such a lovely scene you two were making, by the way." Tony pursed his lips angrily. 

"You won't get Loki, or else whatever you're after, this way, douche. I know a loser when I see one." The Asgardian's eyes flashed and he smashed his fist against Tony's jaw painfully.

"Fritjof," a deep and rough voice rang from above. The man stiffened, before seemingly recovering. He bared his teeth in anger and pushed himself up, leaving Tony alone by the spot he woke up on. He flicked his wrist when Tony scrambled up and tried to make a run for it, Tony ending up running headfirst into a barrier.

_Nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed reading my fic! ♥
> 
> Fun fact: Fritjof originates in Old Norse and means "one who steals peace".


	14. Ugly Truths Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! ♥
> 
>  **THANK YOU** so much for the lovely comments and kudos, I really don't deserve you guys. I've been writing like crazy for these few days, and I hope this inspiration won't fade away any time soon!
> 
> By the way, I just realized this fic is over a year old! D: Take that as an excuse for the poor beginning of the story... XD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Loki slammed his fist against the portal's wall.

_How?! How could they have Anthony?_

Feeling a little lightheaded, the god crouches down for a while. He has to go to Anthony. An hour will barely be long enough for him to locate the correct path and teleport from there, he thinks as he squeezes his eyes shut. He gets up, running again and trying to catch a glimpse of the path even though he knows it was nowhere this close.

_They must have seen us through the portal, otherwise they wouldn't assume he was my lover. Gods! I was so foolish!_

He fastens his pace to keep his guilt at bay. Anthony  _has_ to be alright. Even if Loki has properly known him for a mere two and half months, he can't bear the thought of losing him.

It takes him forty-five minutes to find the right path; a new personal record. He's left small traces of magic behind, so that he can just teleport back once he's got Anthony and continues doing so. He runs till the end of the path even faster, lungs already burning with the strain, as he steps on the cool stone of the teleporting platform. He doesn't close the portal nor hesitate a moment before disappearing to where Thanos resides.

 

* * *

 

From the moment he'd collided with the invisible barrier surrounding him, Tony's kept to himself, banging the barrier with his hand and occasionally quipping something at the two captors (like asking the clock for the millionth time or commenting on the decor of their asteroid). So far, no one's payed any attention to him, except for a quick glare from the  _Fritjwhatever_ guy.

And  _that_ was just what he needed; quickly after he'd first been left alone, he'd opened his suit summoning bracelet with a small screwdriver he always (thank god) keeps with him. It's kind of a lucky charm, really (case in point, right?). So, he'd opened the bracelet and separated the wires from it, twisting the ends together to create two almost arm-long cords he keeps attached to the bracelet. The button on it'll act as a trigger for the weapon he's going to build.

Yup, a weapon.

He pulled up his t-shirt and twisted the reactor out, gasping as pain and slight panic flooded his mind. He set the reactor against his knees and begun prodding with the back side, trying to be fast since he'd soon go into cardiac arrest. He'd try and make it function like his unibeam, though he's very sure if it won't serve as a reactor after that, all the juice being sucked out; then he'll just have to hold on and trust Loki to help him out through the rest (he's most certain that the god will come to him, as he is one reckless son of a bitch). He connects the long wires to the arc reactor's back once he's ready (hands trembling hard and gasping for breath), making sure they hold and plucks the device back into his chest. He inhales sharply, instantly feeling better, and slides the wires through his tee's sleeve, cradling the bracelet in his hand, finger ready on the button.

He waits after that, first calming himself down and then just sitting, until he finally hears a loud crack. He turns to see Loki standing on the rock, his heaving chest and windblown hair in conflict with the impassive mask on his face.

"Loki!" he yells, scrambling up and hitting the barrier again. Loki snaps his head towards him, eyes wide.

"Anth–" Loki's cut off by the guy that took Tony, a sword striking at him, but Loki catches it with his hand, green magic vibrating in the air. He looks at his attacker and freezes momentarily.

"... _Fritjof?!_ You  _scum,_ why are you here?" he hisses, flicking his hand with a burst of magic so that the asshole's sword is thrown down and further from Loki's face.

"He works for me, boy," Tony hears the rough voice answer from the shadows. He can see Loki stiffen at the sound, but the god quickly shakes it off.

"What about the Other? Isn't he your favourite pet anymore?" he asks silkily, tilting his head in the voice's direction yet keeping his eyes on Fritjof.

"I'm afraid he had some other matters to attend to. But do not worry, you shall meet him again, if I feel as kind as to spare you pathetic life this evening."

"Oh, please, spare me from that. He is really one rather obnoxious creature." The voice huffs a dark laugh.

"Enough of courtesy, let us get to business. Fritjof!" The Asgardian jolts into movement and steps down to where Tony's being held. Loki doesn't move a muscle, although his eyes scream murder as he watches Fritjof's back. The guy mumbles something, the barrier melts off, and then grabs Tony roughly. They walk back up to Loki and the man in the shadows and as they stop, Fritjof clutches the smaller man against his chest, holding him still with his sword on the engineer's throat and a hand around his abdomen. Loki snarls before turning to look into the shadowy man's direction. He seems to be sitting on some kind of a floating _(the heck?)_ chair now that Tony can see something. At least his face is ugly as fuck.

"I presume all you wanted was your revenge, so you can release the mortal now," the sorcerer says with a cold voice. The man on the chair cackles briefly.

"And let you escape with him? No, that is not how this works." He nods and Fritjof kicks Tony's feet off of him, resulting in Tony kneeling on the ground with a groan.

"You ass!" Tony barks at the same as Loki growls and surges forward, only to abort his step once the blade is pressed more firmly against Tony's throat.

"We shall strip you of your magic before that mortal goes anywhere. If he goes anywhere, that is." Loki turns back to the ugly ass alien, shoulders rigid and hands pursed into fists. Tony takes that as his cue. He pushes at the gauntlet's button and does his best to aim, hitting a long stripe from the ground to the rocks behind the guy and finally at his target himself.

 _"Thanos!"_ Fritjof screams just before Loki hits him with his magic. He runs to Tony – who's feeling a stabbing pain in his chest, by the way – cradles him in his arms and teleports. Tony sees fast glimpes of a stone podium, of the portal and of his roof before they hit the hard floor of his penthouse. Tony's too busy suffocating to cough at the impact, and Loki rolls him over.

"Antony?! Are you–" he seems to notice Tony's condition, "Anthony, what is it?!" Tony points weakly at the dark arc reactor. Loki's face pales. "Oh no," he breathes and curses something silently. Tony jolts when a slap lands on his cheek. "Do not fall asleep, Stark! I shall not let this take you away from me!" Then Tony's being lifted into the god's arms again and he feels the air around him change right before he falls unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Truth is, Thor's been suspicious for a while now. He'd been having this strange sensation, that something was off ever since they'd went off on their quest for redemption for Anthony. He had sensed, or more likely felt, something there. Even with the thunderer's nonexistent skill for magic, he'd felt it; a presence of strong sorcery. And he knew only two sorcerers powerful enough for such complex spells, the other being his mother, which he thought highly unlikely. Thus.

_Loki._

He had spent a great amount of nights merely pondering on it, whether it was really his brother or not. But why would Loki concern himself in such matters?

He would have gone and look for answers if he'd known where to begin looking. And being unable to physically do something, made him brood and isolate in his chambers. He felt helpless, being so in the dark about the whole ordeal.

Also, he felt guilty for the Man of Iron. He nor any other had noticed anything in the past months, and this was a matter of grave felony. And he'd even had the nerve to comment on their relationship's admirable nature.

He wiped a hand over his face. He was sitting in the communal floor, watching TV with Bruce, as Steve busied himself with dinner. None of them had heard from Anthony in hours, but the mortal had the tendency of disappearing for several hours straight, even if it was only to his workshop.

So, Thor was more than surprised when his bother suddenly appeared on the communal floor with his half-dead shield-brother in his arms.

"He needs help," he had said, voice raw and so full of emotion that it'd made Thor's heart stop. 

 

* * *

 

 _"Tony?!"_ the Green Beast had yelled, already on his feet and running to Anthony.

"Loki, what have you done?" Thor asked, voice surprisingly calm.

 _"Loki!"_ the Captain barked, stopping Banner from reaching him and Anthony, crouching a bit in battle stance. "Let Tony go," he commanded. Loki bared his teeth in anger.

"I am _not_ responsible of Anthony's condition!" he snarled. The three Avengers looked at him with confused but suspicious expressions. He sighed sharply and continued, "He needs aid now, and shall die if it isn't provided very soon!" The scientist bit his lip, and with a brief glance at Rogers, hurried to Tony. He grabbed his wrist, taking his pulse, as he begun pulling them along and spewing questions,

"What happened to him?"

"The reactor in his chest seems to have failed," Loki answered, avoiding answering directly. They stepped into an elevator. The two followed right after, Rogers dialing a call.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Not long, he was conscious but a moment ago." The elevator doors begun slowly closing and Loki lost his temper, feeling Anthony's life beginning to slip. "Just tell me where we're headed, he can't wait this long!" Banner looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uhh, the um, the med bay, on the floor below?" Loki grasped his arm harshly and they were at the said destination. The Beast gasped and took a hold of the table nearby.

"Wha–"

"Treat him, now!" Loki nearly bellowed, setting Anthony gently on an examination table. Banner seemed to gather himself quickly and begun rushing in the bright room. He opened a cabin, revealing a metallic cabin inside the other, and punched a code in it. It clicked open and Banner pulled a small box out, hastily ripping it open. The elevator pinged open and Loki felt himself being grabbed by his collar.

"Why isn't my phone connecting and why isn't this building in emergency lockdown?" Rogers hissed at his face, "JARVIS should've already alarmed SHIELD by now, unless you did something to him–"

 _"That would be me, Captain Rogers,_ " JARVIS's mechanic voice informed them.  _"Since Mr. Odinson,_ " – Loki growled at the name –  _"pardon me, Mr. Layfeson, has proved himself to be non-hostile regarding Sir's well-being, I'm afraid I had to disable your phone from contacting someone that might pose as a threat."_ The lines around Rogers's mouth hardened at that, but eventually he shoved Loki away from his grip.

"Great," he stated, carding his fingers through his blonde strands, "Just great," he continued before turning and changing the subject, "How's he, Bruce?" Loki turned also to have a look at Anthony; he was laying still on the table, Banner's hands over his chest.

"Just a little moment..." the man mumbled and twisted the new arc reactor into place with a small hiss. Instantly, Anthony gasped, his eyes cracking open. Banner sighed in relief and mumbled something about how he was glad for the spare reactor, leaning over Anthony who had begun coughing painfully. Loki emerged him.

"Anthony..." he breathed, but Rogers' arm stopped him.

"You're not going near him, you understand?"

"...let him through, Steve," Anthony rasped weakly. Steve turned his head towards him with lightning speed.

"Tony, we're not going through this again! If this is another  _Jim_ you're protecting, I won't let–"

"He's not!" the engineer interrupted, "He's not. Cap, please," he continued with a thin voice. The Captain's shoulders sagged, and he let Loki pass with a dreadful glare. Thor eyed him carefully as he walked past him.

"Anthony, I'm–" he begun once by Anthony's side, but was interrupted by Tony shushing him with a finger on the god's lips.

"It's all good, Lokes. What's a little adventure without an almost-death?" he smirked up at him. Loki glared.

"That was no adventure, you fool! You were kidnapped," – he ignored the chorus of  _Kidnapped?!_ sounding from behind him – "and you nearly died–"

"Nearly being the keyword," the mortal interjected in his obnoxious, flippant way. Loki sighed, letting his head drop as he leaned against the table.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Honestly, I feel like shit. But it was worth the kiss," the human shot, and Loki could basically feel three sets of eyes burning holes to his back as he heard intakes of air.

"No, it wasn't," he countered, but there was no heat in his voice; it was all softness.

"Well, then I better do something about it," Anthony said and, grasping Loki's neck, begun pulling him down. Unfortunately, they were torn apart before they lips could even graze, as Thor pulled Loki backwards and Banner held Tony down by his shoulder, the Captain standing between them.

"How's this even... I mean,  _what the heck?!"_ the man asked, frowning hard and hands flaying in the air.

"Gimme a break, Cap, I almost died literally just a minute ago," Anthony whined, flopping his arm over his eyes.

"No, you're not getting a break before this is all cleared up," Rogers said, steadfast. His mortal let out another whine, and Loki couldn't help but feel primitive anger at the Captain.

_He was stopping Loki from going to his partner. He was making his partner hurt._

He snarled at Rogers, green flames lighting up in his hands.

"Steve, I think you should let him go to Tony," Banner said from where he was positioned near Anthony. A wise man this one, truly.

"Not before we've sorted this out," Rogers said without a pause.

"Brother, please do not–"

"I'm not your brother, Thor!" he yelled, finally snapping and tore away from the thunderer's hold. Then he turned to face the soldier again.

"Listen, you mortal scum," he hissed at him, stepping closer, "If you do not proceed letting me through right now, I won't take responsibility for my actions." Rogers eyes hardened even more. Neither of them were listening to the others wailing at them nearby.

"Why are you here, Loki?" the man asked, not budging an inch.

"I am here for Anthony," Loki answered sternly. Rogers' face betrayed no emotion, but after a moment of intense staring, he let Loki past him; again. Loki wasn't sure whether it was because the Captain saw truth in his eyes, or for some other reason, and truthfully, didn't care.

He stepped next to his mortal and took a hold of his hand. Anthony gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Loki," Thor begun and the sorcerer stiffened, "Were you the one Jim Lane saw that one day in his home?" Loki eyed the three Avengers for a moment, catching Anthony's gaze before he answered, staring into his lover's brown eyes,

"Yes." The three changed glances. Finally Rogers sighed.

"We're not done with this yet," he said, pointing a forefinger at Loki and Anthony, "Rest for now, we'll talk more tomorrow when the whole team's present." He gave Loki one last glare, then turned to leave, ushering the other two with him.

"Don't tell Fury yet!" Anthony yelled after him. Loki heard the Captain sigh again.

"Yeah, we won't," he answered with a wave as the elevator doors slid closed. The moment they did, Loki was all over Anthony, straddling him, kissing him and caressing him. The human beneath him moaned lewdly, grasping Loki's collar and shoulder with his hands and kissing back eagerly.

 _"They hurt you,_ " Loki growled between kisses, slowly descending to Anthony's neck, nibbling and sucking on the spot he knew the man loved. He was rewarded with yet another moan and a twitchy shudder from him.

"But I'm alright now," the mortal gasped breathily, hardly even resisting when Loki lowered and held his wrists against the hard cushion of the table. He trailed down the man's chest, stopping at the arc reactor. He could feel Anthony grow rigid, but caught his eyes as he pressed a long kiss against the glass protecting the light. He saw Anthony stop breathing, eyes full of strange awe.

"What you did was very foolish," he stated, retracting his lips from the device. Anthony eyed him in thought.

"Well, that's me. Sorry," he said and smiled a little crookedly. Loki wanted to sigh but just fluttered his eyes closed briefly. He opened them to watch his lover beneath him and traced his jaw where a bruise was beginning to form, noticing the dark hand marks around his neck also. Rage bubbled in his veins.

"You are an imbecile, Anthony Stark," he said, hopping off of Anthony and pressed three last kisses against his skin; one to his neck, the other to his jaw and the last one to his soft lips. The bruises began to heal as he straightened himself. Then he turned to leave.

"Hey, where're you going?" he heard Anthony yell after him.

"Thanos is not dead, he won't die that easily. I need to renew the protective spells around the Tower."

"But you can't leave me like  _this!"_ Loki chuckled deviously, knowing exactly what the mortal meant.

"Consider it a punishment for you reckless actions," he called back. He teleported just late enough to hear Anthony's unamused groan.

 

* * *

 

Tony was royally screwed.

Not like the time he accidentally set the kitchen on fire. Not like the time he didn't sleep for four days straight and got caught. And neither not like the time he drunkenly tinkered all the machines on the common floor to worksomehow improperly.

No, this time was different. This time it was Tony sleeping with the enemy (um, which was technically ( _still,_ his brain added. He was hopeful) untrue) and not telling anyone about it.

He was sitting in the common floor's sofa with Loki right next to him, the whole team's eyes set to glare menacingly at them. Yeah, this should go just alright.

"So, guys," he begun, grimacing a little as he did, "Can we get to the business? I mean, it's not that I mind being eyed by you lot, but truth is, I do mind, so–"

"Shut up," Natasha said, and Tony did. "When were you planning on telling this to us? You didn't think it would be  _important_ for us to know?" Clint huffed out a fake (and annoyed) laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, like back then when  _Lane_ wasn't something worth mentioning–"

"Please, stop," Tony interpreted, "This has nothing to do Jim." He turned his face towards Natasha. "And Nat, no I didn't, 'cus I knew you'd all throw a bitch fit."

"So, you were just going to shut up about it forever?" Steve asked, eyes steely.

"No, I was waiting for the right moment–"

"And when would that be?" Bruce shot, mouth strained with disapproval. It hurt Tony to look at it.

"When I was fucking ready!" he said harshly, making the room quiet down for a moment.

"Loki..." Thor said from his spot near the wall, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I have told you, you oaf?" he asked venomously, glaring at his brother. Thor fell silent and Loki turned his head to face the whole room again.

"Anthony didn't tell you at first, for we had an agreement," he stated calmly.

"What kind of an agreement?" Clint asked, twirling an arrow in his hand with an angry look on his face. Loki turned to look at Tony, and held his gaze until Tony sighed.

"We had a deal that Loki shuts up about Jim to you guys and he can stay in the Tower for a while."

"You asshole!" Clint shouted, standing up and taking steps before Tony also got up to halt him, as Natasha's hand shot to the crook of the archer's arm. The others were also flustered and sent murderous glares at Loki's direction.

"Hey, whoah, don't get your panties in a twist, guys! He was also the one to _convince_ me to tell you!" the engineer let out, holding his hands up. That seemed to placate them a little. A little. Steve was the first one to move again; he rubbed a hand over his face.

"We have to tell Fury something about this," he said meeting Tony's eyes from his seat. Tony bit his lip.

"He'll lock him up," he said.

"That's what he deserves," Clint quipped. Tony glared at him and pursed his lips.

"Loki," he said, "you once explained why you did what you did, tell them now. Please." Loki gazed up at his face, his green eyes unreadable.

"I had been tortured for six months before the scepter was put in my hand, and I was told to lead the army. I was not mentally stable at the time. Also, it isn't easy, finding out that you're the monster people warn their children about at night," he said impassively, though Tony could tell that it wasn't an easy task. His right hand trembled slightly where he'd positioned it behind Tony. But Tony wasn't still over the monster part. _What?_ Then Loki's eyes flashed.

"Of course, if you do want Anthony and yourselves killed by _Thanos_ ," Thor's mouth opened at the mention of the name and his back went rigid. Everyone seemed to take notice, "then go ahead and take me away. He wants me, but now that he's set his eyes upon Anthony he will either come and get him or merely kill him and everyone near him." Everyone was silent as Loki finished.

"Is this Thanos guy the one that kidnapped Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Yes."

The Avengers stayed silent for a while, pondering over the matter, and Tony sat back down next to Loki. He thumped him with his shoulder. They watched as Natasha leaned down to whisper something to Steve's ear. Clint snapped something at her as she straightened. The others were engrossed either with staring at them or Loki and Tony or just looking thoughtful. Finally Steve spoke up.

"Okay, you can stay," he said, throwing his hands up in the air. Tony flashed Loki a smile. "We won't tell Fury, _for now,_ but we're keeping an eye on you and JARVIS will be monitoring you day and night."

 _"It would be my pleasure, Captain Rogers,_ " the AI answered smoothly. Steve sighed once again and eyed Tony for a while; the engineer was having hard time keeping still.

"Alright, go on," he said and waved them off, the team also starting to disperse, but Tony was already pulling Loki into the elevator with him. As the doors slid closed, he pressed a kiss against Loki's lips, standing on his tiptoes.

"We made it," he smiled at him, and Loki smiled back, pulling Tony into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment on this chapter and leave kudos if you enjoyed reading! ♥
> 
> I'll try to update soon :)


	15. Dreamy Fears Unforgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :)
> 
> Yay, an update! It took me a bit longer than I originally planned, because I was on a trip to North with my bestie, but here it is. I'm really excited about this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading!!
> 
> Also, TWO KUDOS TO 300 IN TOTAL???? WOW GUYS!!! Honestly, thank you so much.

Jim Lane was sitting in his padded cell. He'd been dumped in some kind of a facility, and the doctor wasn't sure how _official_  or _juridical_  the place was, in the end. He was guessing it wasn't any ordinary mental hospital. But Jim knew that he wasn't crazy, so he wasn't going to be broken by straitjackets, being surrounded by  _truly_ mentally disabled patients or being handcuffed every time he was taken out of his room.

No, he was getting out, one way or another. Though it might prove hard, as both the Avengers and SHIELD were against him and very keen on keeping him locked up in here.

 _Oh,_ what would he do for a bottle of booze right now.

The doctor eyed the door for probably the millionth time that day, hoping it would somehow magically open and let him out. With a silent sigh, he turned his head back around and screamed at what he saw, falling backwards on the floor.

A hooded man  _(not even a man, a monster,_ his brain corrected in panic) was hovering over him, the gold accessories on his blue skin glowing ominously in the cold lighting of his room.

"Wha-what are you–" he stammered, sweat starting to bead on his back and on his brow as he tried to scramble away.

"Do you seek revenge?" the man cut him off. Jim blinked up at him.

"What–"

"Do you seek revenge?" he repeated, his rough voice more demanding this time around, as it echoed around the room slightly. Jim swallowed.

"Yes." The creature hummed his apparent appraisal and reached forward a two-thumbed hand, pressing it against the doctor's forehead, and Jim's world went white.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks went by after the incident. Tony and Loki were trying to forget the things that would prevent them from staying together, instead focusing on the bright side. They were doing pretty good in general. They often thought along the same lines and could sass and quip at each other without worrying about hurting the other's feelings (a problem Tony often found himself fulfilling with his other acquaintances). It was kind of liberating, and Tony found himself gradually relaxing in the god's company.

Now, they were sprawling on the communal floor's sofa, once again, Tony's legs on Loki's lap, since the god seemed to enjoy absently rubbing his feet or shins as he busied himself with (mostly) old books and parchments (sometimes he even indulged in TV with the engineer). And to be honest, Tony quite liked it too. The team had also grown accustomed to the trickster's presence, sometimes even taking part in polite small talk, though Tony did often earn disapproving glares when his feet were positioned on the god's lap. Like now; Steve had just walked by and flashed Tony that exasperated mother hen look. Clint, on the other hand, had altogether stopped coming to the same room if Loki was there. Tony was hoping he'd come around soon.

The billionaire was fiddling with his tablet, finishing and starting projects, mainly for SHIELD and SI, as Loki was reading and once in a while glancing at the TV at the same, rubbing Tony's soles as he did. On the coffee table before them, sat two tea cups.

Yes, on the _coffee_  (ahem)table, two  _tea_  cups.

Tony fully blamed that on Loki, since he liked tea, yet he didn't like Tony drinking coffee the amount he did, even going as far as calling the drink a 'vile beverage', so Tony had basically been forced to change his afternoon coffee cup to an afternoon tea cup. After hearing about it, the team, especially Bruce, who knew best about Tony's excessive coffee consumption, had become a tad warmer towards the god.

See, all it took was to babysit Tony a bit and the guy already owned a bit (though it was a really minuscule bit) of their hearts.

The evening came after a while, and after grabbing something fresh to eat from the communal kitchen they made their way to Tony's floor (where Loki'd taken one of Tony's quest rooms as his own residence) to eat on the bar stools. They rarely spent time apart these days, so it'd already morphed into a routine sort of thing.

"So," Tony begun, spooning some of his avocado into his mouth, "when do you think this Thanos guy will grant us the pleasure of his company again?" Loki sliced a piece of his pear with a knife before answering.

"It's hard to tell," he said. "With the protective spells I cast, he cannot enter the tower or find it again, that is if neither of us leave this building. But he can still attempt to lure us out somehow. Although, you're the only hot-headed one that would actually fall for something like that." Tony quirked an unamused and accusing eyebrow at the smug god.

"Yeah. Oh, well, at least we've got mediocre company," Loki rolled his eyes, "food _and_ booze." Tony's eyes sparkled as he finished. He put down the remnants of his fruit. "Which brings me to... Come on, we've gotta play some drinking game. It's a must between buddies," he babbled on as he pulled the god towards the bar and the liqueur cabinet. Loki chuckled at him, but followed after the genius, discarding his half-eaten pear.

"Are we buddies now, Anthony? Also, you should know that I do not get drunk as you mortals do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I've drunk with Thor before, you know?" He crouched behind the bar and pulled up a big bottle of clear liquid. "This, my friend, is Asgardian beverage, brought to us by our very own God of Thunder. I bet he won't mind if you take some." He unscrewed the cork and handed the bottle to Loki, ushering him into the direction of the couch. He himself grabbed a bottle of scotch and another of cut brandy, just for good measure.

He sank on the couch, throwing his legs on Loki's lap once again, who was now sitting sideways on the cushions, facing Tony fully. He was sloshing the bottle in his hand and eyeing the engineer curiously.

"So, this is what we do: we say in turns;  _'never have I ever'_ -something, and if the other has, then he drinks. For example, if I say: never have I ever cooked an edible dish before, and you have, then you–" Loki takes a sip from his bottle, "yeah, that's about it. Now, your turn." Tony leans back on the sofa, smirking at Loki who's squinting a little in thought.

"Never have I ever," he begins, one corner of his mouth tilting slightly upwards, "been beaten in a drinking game." Tony's eyebrows lift. He raises his whisky to his lips and takes a swig.

"Not even by Thor?"

"Not even by Thor. Despite his size, the oaf was never good at holding his liqueur," the god smirks mischievously at him.

"Well, he was good enough to beat me. As was Cap. And Nat."

"How uncharacteristic of you, dear. But, I believe it to be your turn, Anthony."

"Ah, that's right. Never have I ever," he eyes the ceiling in thought,  _"not_ been caught stealing someone else's alcohol." Loki chuckles and takes a gulp of his drink.

"What?! I don't believe you."

"I speak the truth, Anthony," he says, amused, and looks Tony in the eye. "You're merely sloppy." The billionaire scoffs and Loki smirks. "Never have I ever been accused of being miserly," he shots after a small moment.

Tony's mouth forms an o, "Right..." he replies a little huskily, suddenly feeling warm under the god's intense stare. He knows exactly where Loki's thoughts are headed, but tries to keep his head out of the gutter for a while still. But it's just so tempting. So tempting.

"Never have I ever..." he drawls, "...been tied in bed." Loki's eyes flash dangerously as he continues looking into Tony's eyes, and the engineer feels his skin turn to goose flesh.

"Oh..." Loki never stops his staring as he raises his bottle to his lips. "And how's that? I thought you for sure would be well-educated in this matter."

"Nah, you know, the people I sleep with assume I'm as bossy in bed as in the papers, so it's usually the other way around. Plus, I do love to please," he smiles, sharky, at the god, tilting his head slightly. Loki licks his lip.

"Is that so," he says slowly, the question sounding more like a statement. "I take it you'd be willing to try, though?" He smiles and looks at Tony through his lashes. Tony swallows before answering,

"You know me, always trying new things," he quips. Loki huffs softly.

"Never have I ever slept with a human."

Tony takes a sip, grinning sheepishly, as heat continues to fill his veins.

"Never have I ever slept with an al–" The rest of his sentence is smothered, when Loki attacks his mouth, kissing him roughly and prying the bottle from his hand. Tony's torn between obediently letting the god take it and just throwing it away. Loki has the bottle before he manages to decide.

Too soon, the God of Mischief retracts his mouth, "Shall we change that?" he asks slyly, leaning away to settle the two bottles on the coffee table, next to Tony's brandy bottle. He shrugs off his already open tunic from his shoulders, and pulls at the strings of his poet shirt before surging back on top of Tony. The engineer kisses back eagerly, continuing the unfinished job of undoing the strings of Loki's shirt. He feels arms encircle his waist and then he's being hoisted to Loki's hips and the god's carrying him to Tony's bedroom. And that was just fucking hot.

He's thrown on to the bed, and he can't quite hold back a laugh. Loki smiles too, pushing his tee up and then kisses him again, as Tony pulls his poet shirt away, throwing it to the floor. Tony suddenly rolls them over on the mattress, straddling Loki's hips and starts lowering, leaving a trail of kisses after him. He's right below the trickster's belly button, when cool hands seize his wrists and flip him over, pulling him up. Loki stares down at him, holding him down as he smirks.

"You mentioned you'd never been tied down," he says and two silk ropes appear around Tony's wrists, under Loki's hands, securing themselves to the bedposts.

"Oh, you sneaky bastard," the billionaire counters, giving the ropes an experimental tug and chuckling a little again as Loki catches his lips. He kisses under Tony's jaw and then sucks at the spot that always gets Tony moaning. If he'd be able to think coherently, he'd be worried about the hickey that's going to form there, high enough that no collar is going to hide it. But luckily, he's not.

"Loki..." he groans as Loki descends to his collarbone, nibbling at it and then kisses his nipples, twisting and sucking them in turns. It all makes Tony turn into a writhing mess, every touch and friction feeling amplified on his heated skin. He pulls against the bonds again, but they won't give.

"Loki, please," he breathes, unashamed. The god stops and smiles crookedly at him.

"Please...what?" he asks, trailing a hand to Tony's crotch and making him gasp. "Is it not enough?"

"No, it's not," Tony grits, trying to press against Loki's hand, but the fucker pulls away. He even dares to laugh.

"What a greedy little mortal you are, my beloved Anthony." He unclasps Tony's jeans and pulls them off along with his briefs (not having to bother with socks or shoes, since nowadays they both tend to forgo them), exposing Tony's hard cock to the cool air, making him gasp again. Loki hums appreciatively and bends down to take Tony to his mouth.

_"Ah!"_

A silver tongue,  _indeed._

"Oh, my god..." he slurs, as Loki twirls his tongue and swallows the head of Tony's member. He tries to thrust upwards, but Loki grabs his hips and pins them down, watching Tony's face with a sadistic expression. Then he adds suction, and Tony can't stop the loud moan that escapes his lips. He trembles, balancing on the edge of coming and not coming, and, seemingly noticing, Loki removes his mouth. He blows cold air at Tony's erection, eliciting another moan and a jolt from the human.

"You ass..." Tony breathes, straining to think straight. Loki smiles down at him.

"That's not what you were saying a moment ago," he grins deviously, finally pulling down his own leather pants and taking his own rock hard cock to his hand as he leans over Tony, resting his weight on an arm by the billionaire's head.

"Obviously," Tony quips, eyeing the god's actions hungrily. "You wanna untie these?" he asks, pulling at his restrains to clarify his point. Loki hums amusedly.

"No, not quite yet," he says as he buries his nose and half of his face into Tony's hair. It's unexpectedly sweet, but it feels illegally good, so Tony just breathes in deep, smelling already familiar spices and freshness. He jerks again though, when he feels the god press his cock against Tony's, and, using his hand to add pressure, begins thrusting his hips forward. Tony bites his lip to stifle a groan, squeezing his eyes closed, instead focusing on the way the silk bites into his wrists and how Loki's panting and murmuring sweet nothings into his hair.

_"–so good, Anthony, so perfect for me, all mine, my sweet mortal–"_

The god doesn't have to thrust long, before Tony's already coming and choking on his own moans, and Loki bites down on the back of his neck as he follows a moment after. He then slumps on top of Tony, mindful of his own weight, and kisses the tender skin of his neck before engulfing the smaller man in his arms. He makes their spend and the ropes disappear, and rolls them over, holding Tony against his chest as he pulls the covers on top of them.

Tony falls asleep with a content sigh that night, feeling safe and strangely happy.

 

* * *

 

The happiness lasts only as far as the next morning.

When they finally drag themselves out of the bed (they'd decided to have a couple more rounds in the morning) and to the communal kitchen, they find a pair of stern-looking teammates. Steve and Clint are in there, Steve leaning against a counter and Clint perched on top of one, as they discuss something quietly.

"Hey, what's with the long faces?" Tony asks brightly, trying to hold on to the happy feeling he's been having.  _For god's sake, can't he be happy for one fucking moment–_

"Jim's missing." Tony freezes at Steve's words, and would've spilled the coffee he was pouring to his mug to the floor instead, if not for Loki, who'd steadied his hand hastily. He knows that his team arranged a place in some facility far away from New York (possibly even far from the whole continent), but it still feels...he's not even sure how it feels. Bad, most likely. Very bad.

"What do you mean?" he manages to ask, even though he feels his throat drying and trying to restrict as he speaks. Loki gives his arm a firm squeeze where it's hidden from the other two's gazes, and Tony's grateful for it. He can feel the rage pouring off of Loki, and his support gives him comfort.

"He means that the fuckhead vanished from his cell while you two were fucking upstairs," Clint spits, light eyes glaring murderously at Loki's green ones. Tony just manages to stop his hand from shooting to the hickey on his neck, instead causing the said hand to twitch near violently where he's taking support from the counter before him. Loki notices the movement, and not breaking eye contact with Clint, reaches to hold the top of the hand. Steve gives Clint a sharp glower.

"They noticed his absence yesterday evening," the Captain states calmly, "No traces how he escaped nor where he's gone. The footage from his room was contaminated, so we are suspecting outside help." Tony nods.

"Alright. What about the others?"

"Widow's currently at the scene with Thor and some SHIELD agents, and Bruce's figuring out the surveillance systems. Though, he did tell us to ask you to help him when you got up."

" _Shit_ , okay, I'll go right away. Tell me  _tout de suite_ , if you find something out!" Tony called as he rushed to the elevator. Loki didn't follow, but the engineer was too riled to care. The god could take care of himself for a moment. Plus, he had stuff that needed more immediate attention right now.

 

* * *

 

Loki watched as Anthony's back disappeared behind the corner as he hurried towards the elevator. He didn't follow, as he knew that Anthony would need to concentrate right now, and also,he was going to attempt finding the swine himself. He, too, turned to leave, but the archer's voice halted him on his heels.

"Where're you going, asshole? Aren't you supposed to be under surveillance?" he asked coolly. Loki turned his upper body to face the two men again, and stretched his lips slightly into a dry smile.

"I remain under the surveillance of JARVIS at all times,  _Clint _–__ " the mortal bristled at his birthname being voiced by Loki, " _ _–__ so, I am, you believing or not, under surveillance even without Anthony. Now, if you'd excuse me _–_ "

"I don't like you being with Tony," Barton cut him off, "He's better off without you."

Loki felt centuries old insecurities stirring at the words, fortunately soon replaced by vexation at the mortal insulting him. The muscles on his shoulders tensed, and he saw the two Avengers ready their stances for a possible scuffle. Instead of indulging them, he simply huffed softly and left the room. He heard the Captain beginning to scold Barton right before he teleported upstairs.

He begun gathering ingredients stashed in his dimensional pocket; for instance, special rocks, herbs, a couple of animal bones, a vial of yew extract and the toothbrush the swine had left (he'd collected it just to be sure, for he had always been cautious and nowadays perhaps bordering on paranoid). He slowly and carefully mixed a tracking spell, stating old words as he added the ingredients into a heavy stone bowl. Cutting his finger, he then drew a circle of runes on the floor around the bowl and sprinkled salt on top of it. He flicked his wrist and the bowl's contents burst into orange flames with a green spark.

Loki bent down to look into the bowl, but just as he did, the fire exploded, sending the god back and scattering smoke and half-burned pieces of ingredients around the floor. Loki coughed as he got on his elbows and then back to a sitting position, eyeing the smoking bowl before him. He scrambled over and checked the spell. He checked it again. Nothing was wrong.

_This cannot be a good sign._

"Loki?!" he heard Anthony yell, as the elevator doors pinged open. He craned his neck to look at the human entering. It had been a mere hour he'd last seen him, but it still felt unnaturally good to lay his eyes on the mortal after their time apart.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly, face displaying nothing but innocence. His mortal seemed to be slightly out of breath, yet equally glad and confused as he eyed Loki and the spell's remains on the floor.

"I thought you were hurt or attacked," he breathed out, hands swiping his hair back from his forehead, "What are you even doing? And is that _blood_ on my floor?" Loki huffed, amused, at the man and stood up.

"Yes, it is. And to answer your question, I was performing a spell to find that swine, but it failed for some reason, as you can see." Anthony's eyes were curious as they roamed the floor and Loki again.

"Yeah, right...so, what went south?"

"Nothing was wrong with my spell, for starters." He paused for a moment. "I believe it to be another mage or someone else with great powers. I am unable to locate him presently. To do so, I would have to leave this tower and this realm to collect necessary ingredients for the spell, but as it isn't an option at the moment, there's only so much I can do."

 _"What?_ You mean Jim has a–a fucking  _mage_ with him? _How?"_

"I cannot say. I highly doubt the swine would be capable of acquiring one by itself..." Loki glances at Anthony; the man's face has a slight pallor and he looks strained, staring at the floor with a haunted look. It makes Loki's heart sink, how different his whole demeanor seems from last night.

He steps towards the mortal, Anthony's face tilting up towards him as he detects movement. Loki wraps his arms around the smaller man and pulls him snugly against his chest, tucking the engineer's face into his neck. The god lets his nose drop into the brunet's hair and breathes in the enchanting scent.

"We'll get through this, Anthony," he says, and feels his lover's arms wound themselves around his waist tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed so far :)
> 
> I'm a little insecure with the smut still (this is only second time so far I've ever written it), so _please_ review! Also, kudos and comments in general are highly appreciated.


	16. Scary Nightmares Almost Beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Sorry it's been _SUPER_ long since the last update!! This chapter has been haunting me, half-finished and waiting for my attention... ;_; I have been really busy lately (I had finals, but I'm done for the autumn _thankgod)_ , but in a few weeks I should have more time again! I already do actually, but I don't want to promise anything when I still have some other stuff to do :D
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Please let me know what you thought about it! :)

The following day passed peacefully. Loki did all he could to identify the mage working with Jim Lane, though both of them had a fairly good hunch where they should start looking. Lacking the equipment though, they couldn't do much. Anthony seemed to be trying to keep neutral, although his act came across maybe a little paranoid. He worked on his normal projects as well as surveillance, and also made upgrades for his armors for added protection. Staying up late, waking up early.

It was calm before storm, as they say.

They had been mulling and mulling it over, whether it was safe for Loki and Anthony to stay in the tower, protected by Loki's spells, or if they should flee. They'd chosen to stay, since Anthony was afraid for his companions to get in the harms way in their place. Also, they were probably as safe in the tower as they would be outside of it, now that it seemed increasingly so that Thanos had something to do with the swine's disappearance. it couldn't possibly be a coincidence.

Loki gripped the handle of his teacup tight. It was frustrating, and both, him and Anthony, were already feeling exhausted. The rest of the team had restricted their movements to only Anthony's floor, the common area and the workshop, and there were at least one Avenger with them at all times.

Loki was pretty sure they were there to guard only Anthony, but since he and Loki were together constantly, the trickster couldn't help but feel irritated of the other Avengers' everlasting presence. They were, after all, surprisingly hard to shake off.

"What's the matter, gorgeous?" Loki turned his head to look at Anthony, the man circling next to him before the counter where Loki had placed his teapot. He was cradling a coffee cup in his hands. Loki would've said something about it, as it was Anthony's third cup of the day already, hadn't the mortal already been so on edge. Instead, he slid his arm around Anthony's back and cupped his hip, pulling him flush against his side.

"Nothing, love," he replied, letting his eyes roam over the engineer's body in an already familiar way, lovingly appreciating it and looking it over for any injuries – you could never be too sure with this man. He took a sip of his tea and watched as Anthony scrunched up his nose adorably.

"Yeah, like I can't tell. Lemme guess, you don't like our company?" Loki had to stifle a chuckle at how good the mortal already knew him.

"Oh, how could I not like it, dear," he answered sarcastically, enjoying the way Anthony's lips curled into a sly smirk.

They heard a yell from the living room, _"Hey!_ We can hear you, you asses!"

"Huh, I thought you were Hawk _eye,_ not Hawk _ear!"_ Loki raised his eyebrows at his lover. As brash as ever.

"Ha, ha. Funny, Stark." Anthony was about to quip something back, but Loki smothered his reply with a hungry kiss. He set his cup and Anthony's mug on the counter, and, hoisting Anthony to his hips, lifted him up to the kitchen island behind them, settling between his thighs himself. His mortal answered the kiss just as hungrily, circling his arms around Loki's neck and shoulders and hooking his legs together behind the god's back.

The kiss held too much emotion for the early morning hours it was happening in, but Loki still tried to project some of his inner storm into it. He altered the speed and pressure, making it desperate or possessive or loving. He pulled Anthony tightly against himself, then slid his hands up the mortal's back to hold his neck and head. He breathed in the scent of Anthony, kissing the man harder as if to get closer and then pulled away, keeping their lips an inch apart, before diving back in. Anthony kept digging nail marks into his back and every time Loki pulled away, he tried to follow after.

When the kiss finally ended, they were both shaking with emotion and arousal, breathing the same air between their open mouths and staring at each other, holding tight. After a moment, Anthony pulled Loki to his neck, burying his own face against the god's shoulder, and they just held on to each other for a moment.

Loki wasn't going to let anyone harm his mortal.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, the two were cozied up on the sofa, Anthony lying snugly on Loki's chest. Dozing off, the engineer was trying to catch up on two nights of lousy sleep, aided by Loki's muttered spell and his cool fingers running circles to his back through the blanket draped over them. The scene was a little too intimate for the common floor, as the other occupants in the living room were either sending cold glares in their way (Barton) or doing their best to ignore them (Rogers and Banner). Thus, it was awkwardly quiet in the room.

Loki didn't mind though, since the quiet allowed Anthony to sleep and him to think. Neither was he very keen on talking to the other Avengers; it was more amusing to watch them struggle with the pressuring silence.

He focused on Anthony again. He wanted the mortal to regain some energy, and with Anthony under so much stress, this seemed to be the only way; a safe environment, surrounded by people he trusted and under a minor spell. Loki himself was also exhausted, but he could take more than a mortal, so he'd decided to help Anthony first. He stroked a hand through dark locks, eyeing the way Anthony leaned into the touch even as he was asleep, and the god breathed out, trying to will his muscles to relax. He knew he was being foolish for not trusting the other Avengers to take care of one of their own, but he just couldn't let his guard down with Anthony so vulnerable.

 _And they hadn't taken care of him when he was with that swine,_ he thought darkly. He pulled Anthony closer to him, and breathed in his scent. Furthermore, he had to be alert if Thanos was going to attack the tower. He sighed and buried his nose into the brunette's hair.

_"Gentlemen, there appears to be an intruder–"_

And that's when the windows blew in.

Loki threw himself over the backrest of the sofa, falling on his back and rolling over to shield the man still in his arms from whatever that might hurt him.

 _"Loki!"_ the mortal gasped and Loki shushed him. He teleported them to Anthony's work shop, holding his lover tightly.

"Loki! The team's still there!" he protested at the god, scrambling up and running to his newest armor.

"I don't care for your team! I care for you!" Loki yelled back, magicking his own leather and metal armor on himself. He fished two daggers from the hidden pockets on his sides and gripped them tight. Anthony was also ready and stalking over in his metal suit.

"Let's just go," he said and grasped Loki's arm, and the god teleported them back up. The team, now with the addition of the Widow and Thor, was fighting...Jim Lane?  _The swine?_

 _"What?"_ Anthony morphed Loki's thoughts to words.

 

* * *

 

Tony was staring at him. Jim. Jim Lane. In his tower. Fighting  _five_ of the Avengers, and not yet losing.

 _"What?"_ he heard himself ask. Jim turned his head to look at him. He was somehow...distorted; his muscles were stretched taut, his eyes mad and oddly colored, and his face sickly pale. Yet a maniac smile was plastered on his lips.

 _"_ ** _Tony?_** _"_ he asked with a voice that sent chills down the engineer's spine. _What'd happened?_

Loki slid before him.

"You don't have the right talk to him!" he hissed venomously, "I should have killed you instead of letting these fools spare your pathetic life."

Jim burst into a fit of laughter, _**"Yes, you should have!"**_ he roared madly. Loki surged forward throwing daggers enhanced with his green fire, but then what was left of the windows exploded again; a hooded alien with a bunch of Chitauris strutted in. Tony noticed that Loki was taken aback for a moment, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he temporarily forgot about Jim, but regained his senses when Tony blasted the hooded, blue-ish guy with a repulsor beam. The bastard deftlected it with a fling of his arm.

"The Other!" Thor roared and ran towards the guy, swinging his hammer wildly and going airborne. "This is for torturing my brother!" He swung Mjölnir down hard, but unfortunately there was a Chitauri that took the hit in place of this 'The Other' guy.

Although, Tony's hand had acted on its own at the mention of 'Loki's torturer', and had blasted at the fucker again; this time it'd hit, but only managed to make the alien stumble backwards with a scorched spot on the cloak covering his shoulder. He turned his head towards Tony and raised a hand.

 _"NO!"_ he heard Loki yell and saw a blur of green jumping before him, connecting with the beam that was coming Tony's way.

And that's how he disappeared.

 _"Loki?!"_ Tony screamed and tried to find a hint of the god. Faintly he heard Thor calling for his brother and then The Other saying,

"Take the mortals and the Asgardian out, I'll take care of the rest." Tony swung towards him to swear and blast at him again, but his world went dark when a similar beam to the one that had gotten Loki just seconds ago hit him.

 

* * *

 

When he came to, he felt like puking his guts out. His vision was a swarm of color and light, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut the moment he opened them. He was on his hands and knees, feeling the hard surface of a plate floor under him; he was out of his suit.

The realization gave him enough of a jolt to snap his eyes open again; he was in a room with metal walls, floor and ceiling, one large window on the one farthest from him.

Fucking space. He was in  _space._ Fan- _fucking-_ tastic. And, also, there were Chitauris in the room. Even better.

He quickly scanned the area for Loki, but saw no sign of him.

 _"Loki?!_ Where are you?!" he yelled, and watched as the Chitauris paced restlessly towards him. He waited for a reply, but when he didn't hear anything, he inhaled for another yell...

_"--Anthony?!"_

It came from a distance but it was definitely Loki.

"Lok–" His yell was cut off when an armored fist connected with his face.

Okay, no yelling allowed.

Tony surged up to his feet, and, ducking a few pairs of ugly ass alien hands as he did, ran to the thing that looked like a sliding door. He banged his fists against it before a Chitauri grabbed him from behind.

 _"Get you dirty fucking hands off me, you son of a bitch–"_ The doors slide open.

And Fritjof marches in.

"–the fuck are you doing–"

A punch that lands in his abdomen has him breathless for a moment and Fritjof continues by yanking Tony's chin up violently.

"You pathetic, mortal  _waste,_ " he spits at Tony's face. Tony grimaces.

"Well, someone needs anger management–" the Asgardian grasps his throat, hard, cutting off his air supply efficiently.

 _"You_ speak to me with  _respect, mortal._ " He lets go, and Tony coughs briefly. "Tell me about this." He shoves at the arc reactor with his fat finger and Tony feels his face pale against his will.

"No."

Another punch to the gut.

"Tell me."

"...No."

A punch to his jaw.

_"Tell. Me."_

Tony spits out blood.

"No."

Fritjof grabs his face and throws him to the floor, away from the Chitauri holding him in place.

"Out," he says, and the Chitauris exit the room.

 

* * *

 

All Loki can think of when his vision stops spinning, is whether Anthony is alright. He turns around, and finds that he isn't on Midgard anymore. 

It's Thanos' ship.

He pushes himself up and a group of Chitauris take a hold of him, pushing against him to prevent him from getting to the door.

"Let go of me!" he yells and calls for his magic; the Chitauris fly away from his person, and he goes to kick at the door. A force field protecting it flashes, but the door doesn't budge. And then the Chitauris are on his back again. He snarls and begins to decapitate them one at a time. He's around halfway through, when he hears a somewhat muffled, distant yell,

_"Loki?! Where are you?!"_

It takes a while for him to answer, since one of the Chitauris had managed to punch him in his abdomen in his distraction.

_"Anthony?!"_

_"Lok–"_

Anthony's cut off, and it's like cold water poured over Loki. He kills the rest of the Chitauri swiftly, and stalks to the door again. Only that it slides open, as Thanos and The Other walk in.

"...Let Anthony go. You have me already."

"That's not the case anymore, boy," Thanos replies to him smoothly. "You see, I found something interesting, and I am sure you know what I am talking about." Loki does.

"You won't get what you want. He won't tell you." Thanos laughs softly.

"Oh, but if he doesn't, I'll just have to find out myself, won't I?" Cold sweat breaks out at the back of Loki's back.  _He will kill Anthony._

"See you soon, Loki of Asgard," Thanos says mockingly and turns to leave.

The trickster gathers magic to his hands and fires. The Other deflects his attack and continues to block the doorway, as Thanos gets out, The Other staying to guard him. The door closes swiftly after Thanos, and the spells go back up. Loki eyes the premises, but the door remains the only way out...or does it? The trickster turns his head towards the window behind his back.

 

* * *

 

"Back off, Frit _shit!"_ Tony yells and kicks at the Asgardian crouching before him and trying to get over him. The Chitauris have left the room and Fritjof is currently trying to pin him to the floor.

"This is what you want, isn't it, you _whore_ _?"_

 

\-- _"_ _that you can MOCK me and behave like an arrogant, cheap WHORE you are"--"Jim, what're you-" he was cut off by his own gasp when Jim hit his ribs and pulled his shirt off. No.--_

 

Tony gasps at the flashback. This situation _–_

"D-did you _–_ " Tony can feel himself begin trembling uncontrollably. _Like back then_.

"Yes, I did," Fritjof smirks and harshly slams Tony's arms down above his head. "Oh, Jim Lane told me a lot about the slut you are," he breathes out hot and sour air into Tony's ear and pushes his fingers under the waistband of Tony's sweats. Tony's muscles are rigid and he's hyperventilating and probably in shock, but when the fuckhead gives his pants the first tug, he regains some of his senses. He slams his knee into Fritjof's ribs, but all it gets from him is a little gasp.

_Fuck Asgardians. Seriously._

Fritjof smirks and slaps Tony's face, then grips his hip roughly, definitely leaving hand prints. Tony kicks and struggles, but all it does is make Fritjof enjoy doing this to him more. He settles between Tony's legs, grinding against him, and bites down at his neck. The awful stench of Fritjof enters his nostrils, and Tony feels himself starting to panic again.

_Fucking fuck._

Tony reaches for his pant pocket before the panic engulfs him.

 

* * *

 

Loki is engaged in a full on battle soon after he's formed his plan. The Other keeps firing in his direction and his shields won't hold much longer. He'll have to act soon.

He casts a double of himself that runs before the window, as he himself stays hidden under an invisibility spell. The Other keeps charging at his illusion, thinking that his spells are actually hitting the copy of Loki, but not noticing that in reality they are going straight through the illusion and colliding with the hard glass. The Other had never been one to think his actions thoroughly.

The glass shatters, and Loki has a spell ready before the suction of space can hit him. The same cannot be said about The Other; he's being sucked into nothingness and it doesn't seem to be very pleasant. But Loki doesn't linger to watch. He uses magic to pilot in the space, moving into the general direction of where he heard Anthony's voice coming from. He checks the windows, and after a while, finds a room with occupants;

Anthony and Fritjof. And Fritjof is forcing himself on Anthony.

_Loki is going to behead him. Painfully. And slowly. While enjoying every second of it._

Loki blasts the window in as quickly as possible, a spell ready to pull it intact right away; it crashes broken, letting Loki in and repairs itself immediately.

His feet hit the floor, and he sees something unexpected; Fritjof is no longer on top of Anthony, but instead he's lying on his side on the floor, clutching his flank and screeching angrily. Anthony's holding a small device – a taser, and by the looks of it, built by the man himself – in his hand. It's still sizzling with electricity. Loki shifts his eyes to the engineer's face, and finds a smug grin firmly on place on the bloodied but pale lips.

"What? You think I'd walk totally unprepared around the tower when we're about to get attacked by evil warlord aliens?" Loki chuckles at his mortal, but his face turns steely as he hears Fritjof groan.

"One moment, love," he says and stalks over to the Asgardian.

Gods, how he enjoys the horrified look forming on the animal's face.

 

* * *

 

Tony isn't quite sure what to say about the way Loki is currently killing Fritjof. Probably just that he isn't going to try and get involved. And also that he hopes he'll never anger Loki bad enough to deserve the same treatment. Period.

 

* * *

 

The moment the Asgardian scum was lying on the floor in pieces, Loki ran to Anthony. He pulled him into his arms, then pushed him away to check him for injuries, then pulled him back when he deemed his mortal unhurt enough. Unhurt enough for now, that is.

"I am  _never_ letting you out of my sight again," he huffed into Anthony's neck, eliciting a chuckle from the man.

"Control freak much?" Loki smiled and pressed a kiss against the skin before his lips.

"We need to leave," he said, pushing himself up and pulling Anthony with him.

"How? We are in the middle of fucking space!"

"I don't know. But we shall figure something out."

Then the alarm began blaring and orange emergency lighting turned on.

"...Is this on you, Lokes?"

"...I believe so, Anthony."

"Then we better hurry!" With that, Loki kicked the door down, grateful when it bent without resistance. It was logical that it hadn't been magically enhanced in this room, since the occupant was human, but still, how foolish of Thanos. They ran along the hallway, not really knowing where to go, merely getting away from the scene.

They ducked behind a corner. "Can you teleport away from here?" Anthony asked between breaths.

"No, I'm afraid not. It's too risky, since I know not where we are."

"Alrighty. Does Thanos have some teleportation devices or spaceships or magic weapons or anything like that we could get our hands on?" Loki turned to look at the mortal and slowed their pace.

"Yes! Yes, Anthony! You are a genius!" He kissed the brunette's lips, making Anthony blink in daze.

"Um, yeah, I knew that. So, you've got a plan then?"

"It's a risky one, but yes, I do."

"Nice!" Anthony said huskily, smiling broadly. He seemed a little too excited considering their situation, "Okay, where to?"

"Follow me." Loki took his lover's hand in his and lead them along the hallway again. They ran, taking occasional turns, until they ran into a group of Chitauris. One of the reached up its hand, and Loki fired magic at it. It falls down, and Loki and Anthony run through the gap it left between the other Chitauris. Loki shields them with his magic as they do, and Anthony seemingly manages to electrocute one, if the shriek of victory is anything to go by. As they keep running and Loki fires at the nearest aliens, however, one of them manages to slip a ball of energy through his barriers; it hits Loki's shoulder, and he stumbles to one knee.

"Loki!" he hears Anthony yell and stop running.

 _"Don't stop running, you fool!"_ he screams at the mortal as he pries the god up and gives him a sharp tug.

"I will damn well stop if you stop! Now, come on!" Anthony tases the Chitauri that got close enough in the time they wasted on getting Loki up to his feet, and Loki decapitates two with a strong spell, fueled by adrenaline. The fight is over, and they continue running, Loki's shoulder bleeding sluggishly.

"You  _will_ run if I tell you so!" Loki continues to argue, and swipes his hand at a Chitauri that unfortunately happened to be on a stroll on the same hallway, causing its head to blow to bits. They stop for a moment, and Loki snatches an identification chip from its immobile body.

"I  _w_ _on't!_ End of discussion, control freak!" The god huffs, irritated, and pulls Anthony with him into a room at the end of the hallway, opened by the swipe of the chip from the Chitauri. It's an equipment room, stocked with weapons and screens and other objects.

"How did you know where this room was?" Anthony asks, moving around and observing the equipment.

"I have been to this ship before, back when I was a comrade of Thanos," Loki replies, rummaging through a closet. He pulls out parts of machinery and sets them on the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh...So, what's the plan?" Loki meets Anthony's eyes.

"We are going to fight Thanos." The mortal's eyebrows shoot up.

"With what? All I have is a lousy taser, and you, no offence, are bleeding and quickly using up all your energy. I mean, I can modify the reactor again–"

"You're not doing that."

"–See? So, what? Are we taking these guns?" He gestured to the weaponry around them.

"No."

"Well what then?"

"We are going to use your reactor." Anthony frowns at him.

 _"How?_ You just said that I'm not allowed to–"

"Your arc reactor is part magical," Loki interrupts the engineer. Anthony falls silent immediately. "It is the closest thing to magic I have seen anywhere on Midgard and the way it works is similar to the Tesseract. An infinity stone. That makes _you_ part magic, Anthony." Anthony's eyes flutter closed and he wipes a hand over his face.

"So, what you're saying...is that we are gonna use the reactor to make...magic?"

"No, Anthony. We are going to use the reactor to channel  _your_ magic."

"... _What?"_

"As I said."

"But I've got no magic."

"Every creature has magic, but only few can channel it. Your reactor shall be the bridge between you and your magic." The mortal fell silent, a frown still in place on his face. Loki wanted to kiss it away, so he reached out, pulling Anthony against his chest and pressing his lips to his forehead, lingering. "Trust me with this, Anthony. I cannot conquer Thanos alone." He felt rather than heard the genius sigh against his shoulder.

"I trust you. So, when do we start?"

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently they started immediately. Which Tony totally understood, since they were little short on time at the moment. Loki had laid him on the metallic table in the middle of the room and begun probing around the arc reactor. The billionaire bristled at that, but kept his discomfort to himself. Like he said, they were short on time.

Loki explained him what he was going to do, and Tony quickly caught up. Together they discussed the best course of action, Loki being the expert on the magic part and Tony on the physics behind the mechanics. When they were done, Tony braced himself for the removal of the reactor (yeah, the thing required it to be taken out momentarily).

"Hand me those pliers-looking things," he told his Norse god boyfriend, who obediently turned and got Tony the things he'd asked for. The engineer breathed out slowly through his mouth.

"Okay, you take it out and I'll disconnect and reconnect the wire." He needed to alter the route of the electricity in order for their machination to work, as well as add a regulator, and that's what they were doing now. The regulator was needed, since Tony was _'a mortal and thus not originally intended for actively wielding magic',_ or at least that's what the god'd said. Oh, whatever.

"Alright," Loki replied, placing his hand on the reactor. He waited until Tony gave a jerky nod before unscrewing the machine that kept the human alive and yanked it out. Immediately, Tony shoved the pliers in and begun detaching the wire. Loki was holding a small mirror so that he could see properly, and Tony was swift and precise with his movements. When he was done, already feeling pain shooting through his chest, he pulled the pliers away to make room for Loki, who placed the regulator at the bottom of the casing and connected it to the exposed ends of two wires Tony pointed at him. He'd made the regulator little earlier from another regulator of some alien weapon, modified suitable for Tony with his magic. Then the god shoved the reactor back in, covering the small device, and twisted it in place. Tony gave a moan of relief.

"Good, that's step one completed," he quipped shakily, and Loki chuckled above him. Bastard.

"Yes," he said, and gave Tony a brief kiss. Okay, not so much a bastard. "Now the next one. I shall try opening the vessels for your magic."

Loki placed his hands above the reactor again, this time not touching, though. He glanced into Tony's eyes before proceeding to mumble a spell under his breath. Green light begun shining under his hand as he kept mumbling incoherently. It continued for some time, until Tony felt his heart jump for no reason. He watched as his reactor begun shining more brightly, more intently, his eyes widening.

Loki had ceased his mumbling, instead eyeing the bright light also. He begun slowly sliding his hands down Tony's arms, now touching. The engineer could swear he felt the energy moving with them under his skin. He stopped his hands when they reached Tony's open palms, and let some of his magic burst through the genius. Tony gasped at the sensation, feeling new senses flood his mind and new nerve endings forming around the fire flooding his veins. He was blinded for a second when it reached his brain, but he regained his eyesight quickly.

Loki let go of his hands and stepped back a step.

"How do you feel?" Tony had to think about that before answering.

"A bit like I felt that one time I accidentally electrocuted myself. Or when I had too much caffeine in my blood." He sat up and turned his hands to look them up and down. A sliver of blue light ran up his forearm as he did. He turned to look at Loki's sharp eyes. "How do I control it?" A smirk formed on the god's lips.

"You use your mind. In the beginning, it may help if you also use your hands to center your thoughts." He demonstrated by twisting his hand and making a small, green flame form in it. "Just now, I thought about fire and pulled my magic – the energy you are feeling – to my hands and formed the fire with it." The raven-haired man let the fire sizzle out and then gestured at Tony. "You try it, now."

The engineer concentrated. He tried to think of fire and pulling  ~~magic~~  energy from his chest. But damn, if it wasn't hard. It had been not an hour ago that he had still been far more skeptic about the whole concept of magic, and now he was supposed to _do_ it? Him. Tony Stark. Doing magic.

How was this even his life.

"Concentrate." Okay, okay, concentrating. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about the flame. Now pull up the energy. You can do it. Come on. Oh, for fuck's sake he couldn't do it, what had they even been thinking when–

_"Excellent, Anthony!"_

Tony snapped his eyes open at the sound of Loki's proud voice. In his very own palm, rested a smallish ball of blue fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://cannibalpasta.tumblr.com)


End file.
